Feel my Rath
by A Spoonful of Lead
Summary: Yeah, i can see good things coming from this! Humor in all its "Rathmatical" glory!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ben 10. That is all…. **

**"THE FIGHT OF THE BUMBLE"**

Bzzzzzzzzzz……..

Bright green cat eyes look to the left.

Bzzzzzzzzzzz…….

Bright green cat eyes look to the right.

Bzzzzzzzzzzz…….

Pointed ears stand in alert.

The sound of snickering can be heard faintly in the background. It was pretty obvious that whatever was going on, it was humorous.

"Come on, Tennyson! You really gonna let that bug _beat _you?!"

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING KEVIN E. LEVIN!!!" The oversized tiger growls out as he swings his paws around. " RATH DOESN'T LET **ANYBODY** PUSH RATH AROUND!!!"

" Yeah? Well, looks like your already lose'n to me."

Rath was trying _really _hard to pay attention to his task at hand. But with Kevin butting in constantly, it was making it hard for the big guy to concentrate on his mini villain.

"GRRROOWWL!!! NO!!! THIS BUMBLE BEE IS GOING DOWN!!!"

"Uh-huh. Well, from where I'm standing, it _still _looks like you've already lost." Another growl escapes from the aliens jagged mouth and he seems to forget about the bee for a moment, and turns toward Kevin.

"UUH, DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING I COULD HIT IT WITH?!"

Kevin brings a devilish grin to his face. "Yeah, I do." But the raven haired boy doesn't move right away, and Rath just scratches his head and watches Kevin in confusion. The older boy finally heads to his car, and reaches into the back seat and pulls out a hammer.

"This is what I've got. It should take care of your little 'bug' problem." Rath stares blankly at Kevin for a moment before taking the tool from his hand. But you can tell that the gears in the tiger's head were starting to turn. Rath smiles. "COOL!!! THANKS!!!" Kevin was trying real hard not to laugh. " Sure, no problem." The teen leans back against his car to watch the battle of the bumble bee continue.

Rath starts swinging the hammer around repeatedly and every time he takes a shot he only ends up defeated. This bug was getting on Rath's last and only nerve.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING LITTLE BUMBLE BEE!!! WHEN YOU MESS WITH RATH, PAIN IS SURE TO FOLLOW!!!!"

After countless attempts of trying to bring the insect down, Rath was quickly losing his patience.

"HOLD STILL!!! YOU'VE ANNOYED RATH FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!"

Kevin tries to help his dimwitted friend, out of pure pleasure of seeing the alien potentially hurt himself. Come on, it was bound to happen eventually, right?

"Why don't you wait until it lands on your face, then take a hard swing at it."

Rath gets irritated with his friends suggestion. "YEAH, I WAS GONNA!!"

The bee makes a few twists and turns, then dives around the tigers head. Rath watches as though he were hunting prey. Finally the bee lands perfectly centered on the big feline's nose. Kevin gives him the heads up. "NOW, Tennyson!"

Rath brings the hammer in full swing, aiming for the culprit who caused all his problems in the first place. "YOUR MINE NOW!!"

Kevin watched as if the whole situation was going in slow motion.

_**TWHACK!!!!!!**_

Kevin fell to his knees and held his stomach as if it was about to explode, shaking uncontrollably from his deep fits of laughter.

" Oh my god, Tennyson! That was the most dumbest thing I had ever seen!!"

A low cry comes from the ground below.

"Ow."

The older teen, still trying to recover from his own laughter, leans over his fallen friend. " Yah know, Ben? I think you got em' this time." Rath sat up and smiled, knowing that yet another evil doer was brought to justice.

I laughed while writing this one! I only hope you do too!!!!

THE SPOON (Oh!! and PLEAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!! THANKS A BUNCH!)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ben 10. And I've come to terms with it.**

**In therapy………..**

_**A/N: If you want to see Rath in anything in particular, **_

_**give me some of your ideas, and I'll try to make it into a nice story. Just put it in the reviews if you want or whatever. Or P.M me, etc. Other wise I will just do my best at what I do!**_

"**LAYAWAY"**

Rath walks into the Bellwood Wal-mart. He heads over to the candy section of the store. When he reaches his destination, he scans the shelves of endless amounts of candy. The tiger stands there for about twenty minutes deciding on which type of candy to purchase. His eyes finally lifted upon the candy bars.

"OOOOOOO! BUTTERFINGER! COOL!"

The king sized feline grabs the candy bar, and carries himself over to the customer service desk.

The cashier seemed to be busy at the moment, so Rath just stood there waiting for her to finish. After only two minutes of standing there the tiger's patience was running thin.

"HEY LADY IN THE BACK! RATH WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH YOU!"

The women stops what she's doing and turns towards her most _unusual_ costumer.

"How can I help you today, uh, sir?" She puts on her best fake smile.

Rath says nothing and simply places the candy bar on the counter. The lady looks up at him confused.

"Sir? That's - a candy bar.

"YEAH, I KNOW! WHATS YOUR POINT?"

The women just stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what the big ugly guy wanted. But she took a guess at it anyways.

" You- you want to put the _candy bar _on layaway?

Rath twisted his face in irritation. He couldn't believe how stupid this lady was. He didn't _have _the 59 cents to pay for the candy bar. That was why he came to the service desk in the first place!

"YEAH, I DO! YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"But sir, the fee is 5.00 dollars to put something on layaway, the candy bar _only _costs 59 cents!" The lady just couldn't believe it, a candy bar on layaway, _really_?

Rath fumbles into his wallet and pulls out a 5.00 bill, and slams it on top of the counter. But the lady was bound and determined to reason with her thick headed costumer.

" But sir-"

This lady was beginning to get on Rath's nerves. He squints his eyes to read the ladie's name tag. Then he leans over the counter.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BETTY LOU OF COSTUMER SERVICE! I DON'T **HAVE** THE 59 CENTS TO PAY FOR THAT! SO I SUGGEST YOU GET CRACKEN', BEFORE I SHOVE THIS CANDY BAR DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Betty Lou said nothing, she quickly took the candy bar, scanned it, and placed it behind the counter.

A short while later Rath left the store, he began to realize what the real problem was in the first place. The lady was obviously a complete _moron _in the subject of math!

I mean, if you had 5.00 dollars, and the candy bar cost 59 cents, wouldn't you only pay for what you _could _afford?

Rath, you are one smart shopper……

**There you have it!**

**The spoon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ben 10. Boo-hiss.**

**Thank you to all my readers and to those who reviewed! **

**It brings me much joy, you all rock! Please keep it up!**

"**BOOGER"**

**Location: Kevin's Garage.**

"_**Sniff, blow, sniff, blow, sniff……"**_

Kevin rolls out from underneath his car, the strange sound he was hearing constantly was starting to pierce his brain. In Kevin Levin terms. It- was- annoying. He looks to Rath who was sitting in a chair reading a magazine, probably something along the lines of, 'How to Show Your Enemy You Care, With Your Fist.' Yeah, it's most unlikely such an issue of a magazine exists, but really, if there was such a thing, Rath would read it.

The older boy rolls back under his car, still slightly annoyed that he didn't find the source of that obnoxious sound, but he had a pretty good idea who the culprit was. Kevin just shrugged it off as best he could, and continued on to fixing his car.

"_**Sniff, blow, sniff, blow, sniff…..."**_

A loud clang came from beneath the car. Obviously Kevin had dropped a tool. He rolled himself back out from his vehicle, and glared at Rath.

"What is _your _problem?"

Rath brought his eyes up from his magazine with a confused look upon his face.

"_**WHAT**_........?"

All Kevin wanted was a peaceful afternoon to work on his precious car, and his so called _friend_ was ruining it for him.

"That noise you keep making, it's getting annoying!"

Rath still not catching on to what had Kevin's tighty whiteys in an uproar all of a sudden. Quite frankly, the tiger thought he was doing pretty good considering his behavior in the past. But all Kevin got in response was the tiger's confused expression. The older boy wanted to deck em'.

With out even thinking, Rath puts one of his large fingers up to the side of his nose, so that only one nostril remained closed.

"_**Sniff, blow, sniff, blow, sniff….."**_

Kevin, who was now standing in front of Rath, cocked his head to the side, and twisted his face up in disgust.

'What's _wrong_ with you!"

The large tiger _sneered _at Kevin. Then as if by some _miracle_, realized that he himself, was making that god awful noise in the first place. Yup, Kevin witnessed it all unfold. Rath, was dead…. But the tiger wasn't going down with out at least giving his friend the best apology you can receive from the large alien. He stands up from his chair, gets right up to the boy's face, and puts his finger to Kevin's chest.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' KEVIN E. LEVIN! _**RATH**__,_ HAS A BOOGER THE SIZE OF KANSAS! AND ALL I'M TRYIN' DO, IS GET THE STUPID THING **OUT**! SO IF YOU DON'T STOP JUMPIN' DOWN RATH'S THROAT, RATH IS GOING TO CAUSE SOME SERIOUS **PAIN** TO YOUR FACE!"

Kevin looks at Rath, a bit put off by the his friend's sudden out burst. The boy decides the only way to save his other wise 'craptastic' day, was by- revenge.

The teen shrugs his shoulders. "Well, you have a large claw thing on your hand. Why don't you just **use** it, only makes sense to me."

Rath places his eyes on his oversized paw. He stares at it, you can physically see the felines thought process taking affect. He looks back at the raven haired boy, and grins. The idea of the thing, was _flawless _in the tiger's eyes. Ya know, big claw, a pesky booger. The two just go hand in hand. Why didn't _he _think of that?

20 minutes later Rath was sitting in the emergency room with one horrendous nose bleed. Kevin just sat there and laughed.

_**(All in all, it was just another fun filled, craptastic day, for Rath**__.) _

**Not my best, but to me, it was quite humorous! **

**I just hope you agree with me.**

'_**Kendell**_**',**** great suggestions! I'm trying to come up with a story line for both. Give me time. I only hope I can come up with **_**something**_**. Video games are not my forte. But I will tell you, I'll give it shot. So just bare with me!**

**Please review! **

**The Spoon.**


	4. AN Please comment if you wish to :

**A/N: Hey guys. Ok, chapter 4 that was posted, I hated it. It was awful. So if I did it right, it should have been removed. Its my own personal choice. So my apologies to those who had to read such crud. It was just some idea I had, and I ran with it. Once I had read it for the 20****th**** time, it just wasn't right. I am a perfectionist, and it was totally off. Rath seemed too violent, and it lost its humor. My deepest apologies and regrets to my readers and reviewers. Please do not give up on me, I love writing for Feel My Rath, and I don't want to close it down. Please just hang in there. Even a writer has their day in crap land! I love making people laugh. That's one of my hobbies. So, with that said. Please forgive me on that terrible chapter. ****L **

**Laughs to the people, **

**The Spoon.**


	5. BACK BY REQUEST!

**BACK BY REQUEST! THANKS TO Music lover bwg! GLAD YOU LIKED IT!**

**I do not own Ben 10. But I do own a pair of socks.**

**I know it seems that Kevin is in most of these, well he _is_, but the two are hilarious! I love Gwen, but lets face it, she doesn't have as much comic relief as Ben and Kevin. Gwen to me, is the voice of reason on the show. Though I am _trying _to get her in some of these Rath stories. Just need to find a place for her is all. Just a little tid-bit for ya. On with the story!  
**

**Again, I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for all of you guys!**

"**PRANK ON THE INNOCENT"**

Rath and Kevin were walking around downtown Bellwood. They figured it would be easier doing some of their patrol on foot. Some of the areas that they had to go investigate were just to small and narrow for the challenger to fit through. There wasn't anything to be seen in their first location, so the boys continued on with their mission, and moved on to the next block.

The hero's rounded a corner, and saw a traffic cop writing a ticket for a parked car. The two exchange glances for a moment or two, before they rushed over as quick as they could to the officer, who was now placing the ticket on the windshield. Rath didn't seem too pleased with what was going down, and Kevin, who was strangely out of character, remained quiet. The tiger wanted to at least try and talk his way out of a parking ticket. The over sized feline has never tried such things as this before, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, right?

"HEY, _METER MAID_! WHAT DO YA THINK YOUR **DOING**?"

The traffic cop stopped his writing for a moment and placed his eyes on the tiger. The cop didn't seem frightened in the least by the large aliens appearance, though he never spoke a word, and continued on, writing in his ticket book, deliberately ignoring the feline.

Not a smart move on the cops part.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' TRAFFIC COP OF BELLWOOD! IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THAT **STUPID** TICKET, RATH IS GOING TO BRING HIS FISTS UP TO YOUR **FAT HEAD**!"

The cop looks up and stares at Rath, but again says nothing. He then brings his focus back to his ticket book, and proceeds to write a _second _ticket. Kevin's quiet behavior was beginning to change, he was starting to snicker a bit under his breath. But Rath continued to press on with the cop.

"COME ON! YOU WANNA GO LITTLE MAN? RATH LIKES TO POUND UGLYS LIKE YOU FOR **FUN**! STOP WRITING THOSE TICKETS! **NOW**!"

Again, the cop looks up and says nothing. He then goes back to his ticket book and begins to write yet a _third _ticket.

Kevin at this point was laughing so hard under his breath, he just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Come on Tennyson." He chuckles. "lets leave the jerk to his work. We'll come back later."

Rath glares at the traffic cop before he follows Kevin back down the side walk. As soon as they were far enough away, the tiger starts busting out laughing, Kevin joins him.

"**HAHAHAHAHA**!" ….."Dude! _**That**- _was classic! It wasn't even **my** car!"

The two teammates continued walking towards their vehicle that was just around the block. Rath was _extremely_ thrilled, because for once, he wasn't the moron of this story.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I decided to give my buddy Rath a break. He deserved it after all he's been through so far. I chuckled at this. It's short. But, still kinda funny!**

**Lots of laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Ben 10. **

**But if you want to send me a gift, out of the kindness of your heart, a Rath action figure would be sa-weet! LOL!**

"**Skunked"**

**Location: Kevin's garage ( what can I say, a lot of stuff happens there )**

Shuffling and banging filled the air of the garage. The culprit? Surprise, surprise, Rath. The tiger was on a mission.

"HERE KITTY, KITTY, KITTY! HERE KITTY! RATH DON'T BITE!" He grins, "**HARD**!"

Kevin walks into the garage, he was quite angry at the scene before him. He didn't know what the large feline was doing, but to him, it looked as though his friend had completely lost his mind.

"Tennyson! What are you _doin_'!"

The alien stops all efforts on finding the animal. He turns around to face his friend.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' KEVIN E. LEVIN! I WAS IN YOUR GARAGE, MINDIN' MY OWN BUISNESS, WHEN A I SAW A CAT KNOCK OVER ALL YOUR JUNK!"

Kevin raises a brow, but doesn't question him about the cat. Instead, he takes a different approach.

"Did you find em' yet?" The boy smiles.

Rath either hadn't notice the devilish grin plastered over the teen's face, or the tiger was just that oblivious.(Yeah, we all know the answer to that. But lets get back to the point here.)

The Alien folds his arms and looks away in defeat. "_**GROOWWLL**_! **NO**!"

Kevin, still displaying his devious smile, wanted to let his friend figure this little "cat" problem out for himself. The boy knew what Rath was up against. He'd been trying to catch the pest for a week now. But it wasn't in the boy to tell him other wise. This way, was much more fun.

"Huh.... Well, what did this _cat _look like?"

Rath stood for a moment and thought about what this mysterious fur ball looked like. Then, his face lit up like a light bulb. He drummed off the details on his fingers.

" UUUM, IT HAD, UUH, BLACK HAIR, AND A WHITE STRIPE DOWN IT'S BACK, AND IT WAS **UGLY**!"

The older boy held in his laughter. He couldn't believe Rath was this dumb.

Wait, on second thought, yeah, he could.

Then out of the corner of Kevin's eye he sees the 'cat' run over to the left side of the garage.

Kevin nods in direction. "Hey Ben, to your left."

Rath turns, and with his feline instincts, jumps to his left, almost landing on the small animal.

As quickly as the tiger pounced, a most distasteful and powerful smell escapes at the back end of the small creature.

_**"PPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT…….."**_

Kevin watched, from quite a distance away of course, with much amusement, as Rath was screaming at the poor creature, and getting sprayed repeatedly in the process.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRR**! SPRAYIN'- RATH- IS NOT- **COOL**!

The skunk sprayed Rath _again_. This time directly in the face.

"_**DUDE**_! IT WENT IN RATH'S **_MOUTH_** THIS TIME!"

Rath starts spitting and brings his tongue out to try and wipe the displeasure away from his mouth. Then the tiger lifted his leg and proceeded to punt the poor thing. That is, until Kevin stopped him.

"Tennyson, i would advise you _not_ to do that!"

Rath stood and glared at Kevin. He wanted to teach the 'cat' a lesson. Rath wasn't a push over, and he wanted the animal to get the message.

"WHY THE HECK NOT!"

Kevin was actually trying to reason with the tiger. Honestly, the smell alone was making the boy wanting to vomit. It was nasty.

"Cuz it stinks in here, Tennyson! Besides, do you want to get sprayed, _oh I don't know_, for like the hundredth time since it's been here!"

Rath didn't want to back down. But Kevin was right, the stink was overwhelming. So he did it Kevin's way for once, and left it alone.

The tiger slowly tried to remove himself gracefully from his horrific situation, but ended up tripping over his own two feet, stepping on the skunk once more. This was_ not _tiger's day, and Kevin, he ran for dear life. No _**way **_was he getting skunked!

**"PPPPPfffffffffttttttt.............."**

**"AAH! COME ON!"**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
**

After the skunk had taken it's leave, and it was safe for Kevin to come out from his hiding place, he walked over to Rath, but kept his distance.

"Now what have we learned, Tennyson?

The tiger who was reeking from head to toe turns to his friend and replies

"YEAH, I KNOW! NEVER LEAVE YOUR MOUTH OPEN WHEN A CAT SPRAYS YOU IN THE FACE! .....AND UHHH, DO YOU HAVE ANY TIC-TACS?"

Kevin just slaps his forehead in defeat.

**This was a request from Kendell. I hope you think it was ok! I tried. ;D**

**Please Review! If you didn't care for it, I understand. I thought it was cute! Just not as humorous as the other ones.**

**Please Review!**

**Love to all, The Spoon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Ben 10. But I've finally come to terms with it. I'm just gonna have to come up with my own series….. I'll get back to you on my ideas…. Lol!**

**This is a request from 'DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord.' Who suggested that Rath goes on a date with Julie. Also, it's NEVER to early to suggest a request for a story! I'm up for anything. You request something, and I will try my **_**hardest**_** to come up with a story line for it. **** Kendell, the game request, I am still working on. Don't give up on me, ok? **

"**DATE NIGHT"**

Pacing…… All he was doing was pacing. Rath hadn't been on a date with Julie in what seemed like forever. So naturally, he was nervous. Gwen and Kevin were there to help the alien get himself together for his big date night.

Well, _Gwen_ was there to help. Kevin, on the other hand, wanted to see the tiger epically fail.

Gwen turns to her over sized cousin. "Ben, you _really_ need to just relax. You act like this is your first date with Julie."

Rath looked to his cousin. He gave her his usual crazy eyes stare.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GWEN TENNYSON! RATH _IS _RELAXED! RATH IS **SO **RELAXED THAT HIS ARMPITS DON'T SMELL LIKE SOMETHING JUST DIED ANYMORE! SO DROP IT!"

Gwen listened to her cousin rant for a moment, and groaned. "Ben, that was absolutely disgusting!"

Kevin was sitting next to Gwen on the couch in Rath's living room. He was laughing at the feline. To the older teen, this was just pure entertainment.

"So, Benji, where yah takin' Julie?" He snaps his fingers ….."Oh, I've got it!" He chuckles. "Your taking her to the worlds biggest kitty litter convention, right?"

The older teen laughs at his own joke. But the Tennyson cousins were not sharing in his enthusiasm. Rath seemed as though he was ready let lose to pound the boy, and Gwen was sending him a look in the form of shooting daggers.

"Kevin! That isn't funny! Ben is a wreck as it is. You teasing him like this, is _not _helping."

Kevin turns to his girlfriend, still plastering that signature grin of his. "Look, I was only _kidding_. Geeze, Gwen, you act like your going on a date. Your more of a wreck on this then Ben is."

The girl sneers at Kevin. "Yeah? Well, if I was, it would probably be an improvement."

Kevin's jaw drops. But the girl ignores his facial gesture, and continues on with helping Rath prepare for his night out with Julie. The cousins head to the front door.

"Ok, Ben, make sure you keep your attitude in check. You don't wanna screw this up by flying off the handle on a whim. Ok?"

Rath turns to his cousin. "YEAH! I GOT IT! CAN I GO NOW?"

Gwen smiles. "Sure Ben, have fun, relax, and _please_ be careful."

Kevin sticks his head out of the door way and yells to his friend. "Make sure you get the kind with baking soda in it. I hear its best on _odor _control!"

Before Rath could retort that last insulting blow from Kevin, he heard a loud thud, and an 'ow, Gwen!' escape from the older teen's lips. Gwen had closed the door purposely on the older boy's head. Rath grinned. The deed had been done.

Rath made it to Julie's front door. He was still nervous as ever. The other problem was, was that he wasn't in his normal human form. How will his girlfriend react? This played over and over in his mind as he waited impatiently at her door.

Two long minutes past, and Julie finally came to the door, as she opened it, she let out a huge scream . "AAAHHH!" She grabbed the tennis racket next to her, and immediately started hitting the poor tiger.

"OW! JULIE! OW! _JULIE_! IT'S RATH! OW! UH, I MEAN, _BEN_! STOP! OW! HITTING! OW! ME!

The girl froze. Her eyes widen in mere shock. Julie couldn't believe it. Last time she saw Ben, he was a normal teenage boy. Well, as _normal_ as Ben could be she guessed.

"Ben? Is it really you? I mean….. What _happened_?"

The tiger put his hand behind his head, he was a little embarrassed by his appearance.

"AH, UUH…… UMM…. FISHING ACCIDENT?" Rath smiles sheepishly.

Julie raised a brow, was she supposed to believe him? Or take it as a bad joke? This 'Rath' character of Ben's was _very _hard to read.

. Okaaay? Well, um, Ben? I guess if your ready, then I guess I am too."

Rath wasn't so sure this 'date' thing was a good idea. In reality, if Julie reacted this way at first, what would others say? Or for that matter, what would they _do_? The tiger figured if he just got a smack down from a tennis racket, by a 15 year old girl no less, what would other people in public use? The thought of it was scary. Not so much for himself, but for his girlfriend. The tiger worried about her.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING JULIE YAHMAMOTO! _RATH_ JUST GOT POUNDED TO A PULP BY A TENNIS RACKET! ARE YOU SURE THIS 'DATE' THING IS A GOOD IDEA?"

Julie seemed a little put off and a bit hurt by Rath's sudden out burst. She wasn't sure at first, as to how to respond. But she gathered her courage and spoke.

"Ben, it's ok. You know I don't care what you look like." She giggles. "Just as long as I'm with you, everything will be great. Don't worry."

The girl takes the tiger's hand in hers. She turns to him and smiles. Rath, who thought he was nervous ealier seemed to be even more so now. He puts on his best grin that he could muster. Yep, nothing but teeth. Julie laughed. She thought his smile looked sort of, cute.

"So, where are you taking me?"

Rath started to panic. The feline hadn't gotten that far yet. He hadn't a clue. So he figured he'd just wing it.

"UM, LET'S JUST HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT. UH, HERE!"

Before Julie could answer to his suggestion, Rath, quickly puts up his defenses, in fear of the idea being rejected, and turns to face Julie.

"YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

Julie _really _had to get used to the new Ben's forwardness. This was something she was _not_ used to. She puts on her best smile.

"Sure, that would be nice, Ben. Lets go pick out a movie then."

Rath wipes off his brow and lets out a sigh. Thankful that Julie was so forgiving. It made him feel a little more at ease. Having to keep his attitude in check, was becoming a challenge to say the least.

The girl lead the tiger to her living room. "So, what movie would you like to watch? Horror, action, adventure." She blushes. "Romance?"

Rath wasn't really paying any attention. The feline's stomach let out gurgling noise, he was getting kind of hungry.

"YEAH, WHATEVER."

He looks around as if he were lost.

"WHERES THE CHOW? RATH'S STARVIN'!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin had a plan. To mess with Tennyson on his 'date.' The older teen found it to be quite entertaining getting under the Tiger's skin. This was one of Kevin's favorite pass times. Well, other than Gwen of course. But the girl kicked him about out an hour ago, due to the fact that he was getting on her last nerve. If he couldn't get under her skin, Ben was always a nice back up.

Kevin parked far enough away so that the couple wouldn't notice him being there. He peeked in the window and noticed them chatting in the girls living room.

"Oh, this is perfect." He grins.

The older teen sneaks to the back entrance that led to the kitchen. He quietly went in. The boy made sure that he was not seen or heard. He figured if it was movie night, they would eventually be making some popcorn. So he gently put a firecracker in the microwave, in hopes that Rath would do the honors of making the snack. He knew the alien would be hungry at some point. Rath was _always _hungry.

Then Kevin quietly exited the kitchen, sat underneath the window, and waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie just rolled her eyes, but kept the sweet smile on her face. In her mind, he was still the same old Ben.

Well, sort of.

"How bout I pick out the movie, while you go make some popcorn?"

Rath turned to his companion, he shrugs his shoulders.

"SURE, WHATEVER!"

The feline headed to the kitchen, grabbed the snack off the counter and put it in the microwave, and waited.

The smell of popcorn was finally filling the air. It wouldn't pop fast enough for the food deprived feline. He was hungry, and he wanted the food, _now_.

_**POP, FIZZLE, POW, POP, POW, SHRIIEEEK, POW!**_

The firecrackers started to blow. Julie heard a girlish type growl, slash, scream coming from the kitchen. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the sound. The girl's eyes went wide at what she saw. Her microwave was in shambles, and she didn't see Rath right away, then her eyes slooowly drifted up to the ceiling.

"Ben! Oh my gosh! Are you ok!"

Rath seemed to be hanging on for dear life on Julie's kitchen ceiling. Breathing heavily from the sound in obvious shock, and his fur had looked as though he got caught in a light socket. The tiger was just one big giant ball of fur.

"**NO**! RATH ALMOST GOT HIS HEAD BLOWN OFF BY _**POPCORN**_! …..SO NOT **COOL**!"

Julie couldn't help it, she brought a hand up to her face and tried to suppress her laughter. Rath looked absolutely hilarious to the girl.

"Ben, you probably should get down from my ceiling. Not much of date if you stay up there."

Rath only nodded in agreement, and finally got down. The couple still hadn't figured out why their snack had exploded, but started to hear fits of laughter coming from underneath the kitchen window. Rath knew right away who the prankster was. The tiger went to the door and swung it open with so much force that it came off the hinges.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' KEVIN E. LEVIN! RATH'S, FOOD WAS JUST ANNIHILATED! NOT TO MENTION ALMOST GETTING HIS HEAD BLOWN OFF! BUT THE FOOD PART? _THAT_ WAS A BIT **HARSH**! SO RATH THINKS IT'S TIME TO POUND SOME SENSE INTO YOUR BIG HEAD!"

Kevin was still laughing so hard that he hadn't noticed right away that his friend was running at full speed towards him. That is until he heard his name being called. The boy looks up..... Yeeeaah, he was in trouble.

"Uh, oh…"

Kevin made a mad dash towards his car. He scrambled to get inside. He breathed a sigh of relief when he made it in, but it was short lived. Rath was standing in front of the older boys car. The tigers eyes were twitching from anger.

"YOUR GOING DOWN LEVIN! YOU MESS WITH RATH'S FOOD! YOU MESS WITH RATH!"

Kevin knew the tiger was making empty threats. Or at least he was _hoping_ the tiger was bluffing.

"Yeah? What are you going to do, Tennyson?" He grins. "Call my Mommy?" A devilish smile sweeps upon Kevin's face.

Rath stood there for a moment thinking of what he should do to the dark haired teen, even the thought about just wrecking the boy's car came into mind. But that didn't seem to be a big enough payback in his eyes. The tiger smiles.

"NOPE! I'M SURE GWEN TENNYSON WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW RATH'S DATE'S GOING SO FAR!"

Kevin's eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

Rath began to grin from ear to ear. (Just imagine where his ears are, that's one freakishly huge smile) He pulls out his cell phone, and hits the speed dial button.

It rings only twice by the time his cousin answers. Before the tiger could get a word in edge wise his cousin spoke. Well…. more like yelled.

"What did Kevin do _now_!"

If it was possible, Rath's smile grew even wider.

Kevin was in biiig trouble. Gwen was going to bring hell on to the boy, Rath knew what lied ahead for his unfortunate friend.

Kevin, was going to die……

_**(So the life lesson of the day for Kevin is? When you mess with Rath, you deal with the wrath of….. Gwen Tennyson.) **_

**I thought this one turned out pretty good! It took a different direction on me. The original story line just wouldn't work. So this is what came out of it. I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**

**OH! And please REVIEW! I am on my knees and begging you to! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Ben 10.**

"**POKING FUN AT RATH"**

Gwen was sitting in her living room watching some type of educational program. It was pleasant and enjoyable. The quiet afternoon engulfing her senses, as she relaxed and watched her television show.

That is until the front door busted open.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' KEVIN E. LEVIN! THAT SHOW _ROCKS_! SO **SHUT** IT!"

Kevin chuckles. "Yeah, if your _three_."

Gwen's afternoon was officially sabotaged. The anger in her was rising. So much for a relaxing afternoon to herself.

"OK! _Enough_! Why are you two here anyways?"

The boys stop there arguing on hearing the girl's rising tone. Kevin was first to speak.

"Your cousin over here- is a _dork_." He smiles.

Rath's eye twitches. He was tired of the insults from the dark haired teen.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' KEVIN E. LEVIN! NOBODY CALLS RATH A DOOFUSS! YOU ARE **SO** GOING DOWN!"

Kevin laughs at the tiger. The alien was obviously not listening.

"I didn't say you were, Tennyson. Quit putting words in my mouth."

Gwen was getting _over_ annoyed at this point. This was _her _time to herself, and the boys had already destroyed the red head's perfect afternoon. The damage had been done, there was no going back.

"Enough! _Seriously, _what is going on! Someone here better have a good reason as to _why_ they are ruining my **alone **time!"

Kevin and Rath look at each other. Now unsure if they even _wanted _to pursue this little disagreement any further. I mean, was it really worth loosing their heads over? They were pretty sure they liked keeping their own body parts intact, exactly where they were.

Rath mumbles, Kevin was just snickering. Both seemed to bare different attitudes on this whole thing. Gwen wanted this resolved so she could kick the guys out, and at least try to finish her some what quiet day. Well, what was left of it.

"Someone better spill! _**Now**_!"

Rath was the first to speak.

"AH, UH, WELL…."

Kevin rolls his eyes. He wanted to get back on to his girlfriends good graces. So, he speaks up on the tiger's 'behalf.' But only describes it in one single word.

"Teletubbies." He laughs under his breath.

Gwen raises a brow in confusion.

"Teletubbies?"

Kevin grins. "Yep"

Gwen, still looking confused as ever, turns to Rath.

"What about it?"

Rath went quiet once again. Which was very out of character for the feline. He now seemed embarrassed by the whole conversation.

But Kevin decided to help the big guy out, _again_.

"Caught him dancing and singing along with the Teletubbies this morning. I mean, clapping his hands and everything." The boy starts to laugh.

Gwen's face dropped. "Wow, _really_?"

She was having a hard time keeping a straight face at this point. But seconds later, the girl couldn't help herself. She busted out laughing. Just picturing the huge cat dancing to that kind of thing filled her mind. It was hilarious.

"Oh my god! _Seriously_, Ben? Teletubbies! Kevin's actually right for once. You really _are_ a dork!"

Rath was angry. In his mind Teletubbies were awesome. He thought anyone with eyes could see that. The tiger didn't expect his uptight cousin getting her kicks out of this one. He understood why Kevin would, but Gwen? This was so not fair!

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' GWEN TENNYSON! TELETUBBIES DO ROCK! _YOU_ GUYS ARE THE DORKS! SO STOP MAKING FUN OUTTA THIS, OR RATH'S GONNA BRING YOU BOTH DOWN!"

Kevin turns to his friend. "Yeah? What are you going to do? Sing and dance us to death, like the big fuzzy fat things on t.v?"

Gwen was loving this. The girl figured her afternoon wasn't a total loss.

"Kevin." She chuckles. "Be careful. He may start shooting rainbows and sunshine out of his eyes!"

The older boy starts to laugh even harder. Rath had heard enough. Being the butt of their jokes was hurtful.

"YOU GUYS ARE _SO_ NOT **COOL**!" Rath turns away, and stomps out the front door and slams it, _hard_.

Gwen winces as the door slammed shut.

Kevin looked to the red head and chuckled. "I swear, sometimes, I think your cousin has been beaten several times with a stupidity stick."

**I know it's short. But it was funny. Poor Rath. Leave his teletubbies alone! So what if he likes the overly strange show? **

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Ben 10.**

**Great suggestion Kendell! I will have to re-**_**view **_**that episode. Then I shall try to make a story out of it! It's been a long while since I've seen that one! Also, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my chapters so far! You all are **_**amazing**_**! Remember that! Cuz with out you, there wouldn't be any stories. **

"**THE NUT"**

It was a another beautiful day in Bellwood. The sun was shining, and not a cloud in sight. The weather, was just unbelievably perfect. So, Gwen decided that today, was the best time to check out the Zoo. It had been a while since the red head had been there, so why not make a day of it? She was ecstatic to go.

That is, except for Kevin. To him, it was a _complete_ waste of his time.

"I don't see why we have to be here. This whole zoo thing, is so lame."

Gwen sighed out of frustration with her boyfriend. She wished, that just once, he wouldn't complain on such things.

"Because, I wanted to come. And besides, it's not all _that_ bad. Quit being such a baby."

Rath just rolled his glowing green eyes. He was tired of their bickering. If he was forced to join them, he wanted to try and enjoy himself.

"YOU GUYS JUST NEED TO **CHILL OUT**! RATH WANTS TO HAVE A GOOD TIME!"

Gwen and Kevin turn towards the tiger. Gwen had the face of, 'if looks could kill', and Kevin, well, Kevin just wanted to kill him.

"Why don't you just shut it, Tennyson, and stay out of it."

Gwen didn't want the boys to start world war three, _again_. So, she stepped in,and calmed the boys down in her own sweet, and special way. Ya know, like she always did.

"**Both **of you knock it off! Or so help me, I will _not_ hesitate kicking both of your butts myself! Got it?"

The two boys eyes widen. They knew she was _not_ joking around. Rath figured he could take her on. But didn't want to risk the odds of humiliating himself in front of Kevin. If he did lose, he would never hear the end of it. Same went with Kevin. He didn't want the tiger to see him get his butt splattered all over the side walk, by his own girlfriend no less. The older boy _did _have somewhat of a reputation to protect.

Rath and Kevin decided to nod in agreement. Gwen smiled.

"Good. Now lets get going. We've wasted enough time on this."

With that, the girl lead the boys into the Zoo.

**ZOOZOOZOOZOOZOO ZOOZOOZOOZOOZOO ZO**

Rath was actually starting to enjoy his time at the Zoo. He was taking in the sights, letting it all sink in. It was quite pleasant to the feline.

_**THUNK….**_

Something hit the tiger in the back of the head. He turns to the source of the flying object. But sees nothing. Only Kevin and Gwen, who seemed to be talking amongst themselves. Kevin actually looked like he was _enjoying _himself. But he probably would never admit to it.

Rath continues on. For a while, nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Just another fun time at the Zoo.

_**THUNK….**_

This time Rath spins around and glares at Kevin. He already had his suspicions on who was throwing 'whatever', at the back of his head. The tiger lowers his eyes to the ground, and notices a lonely peanut by his feet. He glares back up at the raven haired boy. Kevin feels the tigers gaze upon him, and in turn, stares back.

"What?"

The tiger growls at his friend.

"STOP IT!"

The older boy had a lost expression on his face. He had _no_ clue what the tiger was upset about.

"Stop _what_ Benji?" He grins. "Looking at your ugly mug? Consider it done."

Rath growls even louder. That last insult was just enough to push the tiger over the edge.

"_**NO**_! THAT PEANUT! YOUR THROWING **PEANUTS **AT RATH'S HEAD!"

Kevin was finding humor in this, more so than the usual arguments that he and the tiger shared. Most times it was game on to see who the better man was on winning a fight. But the teen figured he needed a good laugh.

The boy chuckles. "And _why_ would I wanna throw a peanut at your head, Tennyson?"

Rath sneers at the boy. Why won't he just admit it? Oh yeah, cuz he's Kevin. _Duh_! The tiger was trying to be good for the sake of his cousin. He didn't want to upset her. But it was too late for that.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN KEVIN E. LEVIN! RATH _KNOWS_ IT WAS YOU! IT'S TIME YOU KNOCK IT OFF, OR RATH'S GOING TO SHOVE EVERY LAST PEANUT YOU HAVE, UP YOUR NOSE AND DOWN YOUR THROAT! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT!"

Kevin was now at the point of no return. Rath had no solid evidence on him. He didn't even have a bag of _anything_ to speak of. Sure, on most occasions, it was him. But today, was different. Kevin wanted his girlfriend to have a nice day out. So the tiger had no rights to blame him.

"Maybe the people here think your part of the zoo, Tennyson! You sure are _ugly_ enough to fit in. It's only natural that they would want to throw peanuts at you!"

Rath was done. He gathered his strength and went full force at the boy. Kevin had absorbed the chain link fence next to him, and brought up his fists, ready for the tiger's blow.

While Rath was running at full speed, a pink wall caused Rath to fall on his behind. He hit the ground pretty hard. The tiger moved his gaze upon Gwen, and judging by the look on her face, she was beyond the form of what he considered, happy.

"That's it! I've had it with you two! We can't do anything simple with out you guys breaking out into a fight! We're leaving, _NOW_!"

The boys were in deep trouble with the red head. They both lowered their heads in shame. All she wanted, was a nice day out with her boys, and instead, she got crapped on for the second time that day. This was not going to end well for them, and they knew it.

The trio headed back to the car. Once they got in, Rath took notice at a peculiar white bag in Gwen's hand. He stared at it, and then looked up to his cousin.

"GWEN TENNYSON? WHAT IS **THAT **IN YOUR HANDS?"

The girl displayed a devious smile on her lips.

"Peanuts. You _want_ one?"

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**

_**Please review**_**! I just **_**love**_** them! They encourage me to write more. If you don't like a chapter I understand. Not everyone is going to like all the stories on here. No biggie! Just leave a review anyways! Thank you to all of you again! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Ben 10. Well, since that's out of the way, lets move on….**

"**FIRE"**

_**Ring….Ring….Ring….**_

_**Rath: **_Hellooooo…..

_**Kevin**_: Hey, Tennyson. I think your house is on fire!

_**Rath: WHAT? **_WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?

_**Kevin**_: Cuz, I can see your fat head on the 6'oclock news.

_**Rath**_: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' KEVIN E. LEVIN-

_**Kevin**_: Yeah, yeah. You will bash my head in, or shove somethin pointless down my throat. I got it. But dude, your house is _still _on fire!

_**Rath**_**: **OK! I **KNOW**! SO WHAT DOES RATH DO ABOUT IT!

_**Kevin**_: Ok, just relax, Benji. Just go into your bathroom, plug up your bathtub, and let it fill up. Whatever you do, do _**not **_shut the water off. Let it constantly run. That way, the water will put out the fire.

_**Rath**_: YEAH! I GOT IT! UH, THANKS!

_**Kevin**_: Sure, no problem, man.

Kevin gets off the phone, and proceeds to laugh at the good deed he did for his best pal Rath.

**FIREFIREFIREFIR EFIREFIREFIREFI REFIREFIRE**

"_**Kevin Ethan Levin!"**_

Kevin rolls out from underneath his car to glance up at the angry red head before him. He didn't know how the girl could mysteriously show up at his garage with out making a sound. It amazed him every time she did it.

"What?"

Gwen just stands there, making sure she chose her words wisely, and to try and calm herself down, before she spoke.

She heavily sighs.

"On my way over here, I received a frantic phone call from Ben. Saying something along the lines of , his fat head being on the news, a fire, the bathtub, and now his house is **_completely_** flooded! You wouldn't know anything about that…. Would you _Kevin_?"

Kevin chuckles to himself. But made sure it was low enough for Gwen not to hear.

"No. Why would I know anything about that? I haven't seen or talked to Ben all day."

Gwen raises a brow at her boyfriend. Truly unfazed by his fake innocence.

"Uh huh… So tell me… Where did Ben get the bright idea, to put out an imaginary fire by filling up the bathtub?"

Kevin was suppressing his laughter. But being a former con man, he was good at keeping up certain appearances. It was what he was good at.

"I don't know! Maybe he saw how to do it on one of your lame educational programs. Or maybe, just _maybe_, it was his own dumb idea. Lets face it, he isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, Gwen."

The girl rolls her eyes. Now she _knew _Kevin had been up to this. He went on the defensive too quickly. Hanging around the boy day in and day out, gave her the advantage of knowing Kevin all too well.

"I _know_ you did this to him Kevin! You need to go, and help Ben clean up the mess in his house, that _you_ helped create!"

Kevin stares the girl down. Sure, he did it. But he wasn't going to cave into her demands that easily. Nope, he made up his mind. He was _not_ going to give in.

"No."

Gwen sighs again. She didn't know what possessed Kevin to do this. But she felt it was her job to get to the bottom of it, and fix it. This was what _she _was good at.

"Just tell me _why_, Kevin. Please."

This time she said please, and on top of that, put on her sad, pout face, the one she knew Kevin couldn't shrug off. It has worked many times, when she wanted to get an answer out of the boy.

…_**Crap**_…

Kevin lets out a low growl. "Fine…" He sighs. "Remember yesterday, when Ben faked sneezed on the back of my head, and left smoothie all over the back seat of my car, _**and**_ my hair, just as a… what'd he call it? Oh yeah…" He glares back a Gwen. " A **joke**? ….**That's** why."

Gwen was trying not to laugh at Kevin. She, after all was more of the 'adult' of the trio, but still, the joke Ben pulled was kind of funny. Though she did feel bad for Kevin.

"Kevin, I'm sorry that Ben did that to you. But seriously, did you _have_ to ruin his parents house to get back at him?"

The older teen just smiled. Paybacks sucked when coming from Kevin Levin. Rath should've known better not to have messed with a professional.

"Yes."

"**Kevin**!"

The boy just rolls his eyes. So much for not caving into the girls demands. Yeah, that worked. Way to go there Kevin.

"Fine. I'll go. Not because I feel guilty about it. Cuz I _don't_. The little twerp got what he deserved."

Gwen smiles at the older boy. She knows that's the best she was going to get out of him.

"Thank you Kevin."

Kevin looks to girl and grins.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go help out your dweeb of a cousin. Though, you have to admit, it's pretty funny how he was too stupid to figure out that his house really wasn't on fire. I mean, a _normal_ person would have at least smelled smoke.

Kevin pauses for a moment, and turns to Gwen.

Or, _maybe_ he had another booger the size of Kansas again, and It clogged his senses, or somethin."

Gwen just looked at him confused. Why was Kevin rambling on about something as nasty as Rath's boogers? Her conclusion on this matter? Boys -were -disgusting….

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**

**You have to have read the chapter "Booger" to get the ending on this. Either way, it was a hoot! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! **_**REVIEW**_**! **

**CUZ PETE, SURE LOVES THE HECK OUT OF YOU!**

**Much thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Ben 10. I really don't own much of anything. (Hangs her head down in shame.) It's pretty sad, really…**

"**THE DOUGHNUT"**

Rath was sitting in the kitchen. His parents were out running their own personal errands, and it was the weekend, so the tiger had the house all to himself for once. Of course, _sometimes_, even the good things in life come to an end at some point.

"Hey, Tennyson."

Rath didn't acknowledge Kevin at all, he didn't even get upset at the boy for barging into his house this time. The feline just sat there, staring, appearing to be deep in thought at the familiar powdered sugar breakfast treat.

Kevin rolls his eyes, and continues to walk closer to the tiger. He wanted to know what simple minded thing had Rath lost in thought this time.

"Ben."

He snaps his fingers in front of the big cat's face.

"Ben?"

The feline still stares at his beloved breakfast, not moving his eyes from it, as though at any second, it would grow legs and walk off .

Kevin eventually lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Ya know, if you think too hard about that doughnut, Tennyson, the chances of your head exploding are pretty high."

Rath ignores Kevin's comment, and continues to stare at the circular cake. But, decides to at least talk to the boy.

"HOW DO THEY GET THE HOLE IN THAT **STUPID** DOUGHNUT!"

Kevin just slaps his forehead and shakes his head. The boy already knew from experience, that this was going to be another long and moronic morning with tiger.

"I think you just need to let this go. I mean, does it _really_ matter how the hole got there in the first place?"

Rath finally brings his full attention on to the older boy.

"YEAH, IT **DOES**!" He slams his fist on the table. "RATH WANTS TO KNOW HOW THEY GOT THE DUMB HOLE IN THE DOUGHNUT!"

Kevin sighs. Why couldn't his day go on, with out something pointless and dumb rearing it's ugly head? Was it really too much to ask? Well, when you hang out with Rath…... Yes, yes it was.

"Why do you even wanna know?"

Rath just had to know these things. Still being a young teenager at heart, it was the curiosity of the thing. The tiger just wanted to find out how the holes in the doughnut were made. It was simple really.

"CUZ, I **DO**! YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT LEVIN?"

The older boy suddenly came up with a plan. His eyes started to sparkle with such a thought, and figured that this was a perfect opportunity to get his kicks in for the morning. Since Rath was offering the opening of the idea, he might as well take it.

"Ok." Kevin chuckles. "Let me show you _exactly_ how it's made, Tennyson."

Rath looks up at the boy. Curious to understand how Kevin knew such information about doughnut holes. This over curiosity might someday kill this cat.

"YEAH? AND HOW WOULD **YOU** KNOW?"

The raven haired teen smiles deviously. Rath was falling for it. Kevin figured he would. The tiger was just so dang gullible.

The boy shrugs his shoulders. "Easy. All you have to do, is bring your face real close to it, and see if a hole shows up or not."

Rath glares at Kevin. Unsure if he should even trust the boy's suggestion. In similar situations, it seemed to never end well for the tiger.

"WHY SHOULD I!"

Kevin rolls his eyes, and lets out a irritated sigh.

"Do you wanna know how doughnut holes are made, or not!"

The tiger shows his frustrations towards the boy with a low growl, and sneers back at Kevin.

"FINE! JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MAKE RATH _MAD_!"

Kevin just grins. "I wouldn't dream of it, Tennyson." He then grabs a jelly filled doughnut from the box. "This one doesn't have a hole in it yet. It should work out nicely."

The older teen places the doughnut on the table. Rath looks at it with speculation. He didn't know where Kevin was going with this, but Rath being Rath, went along with it anyways.

"Now you gotta make sure your nose touches the outside of the doughnut. Get as close to it as possible. Got it?"

The tiger started to smile. "YEAH! RATH GETS IT! RATH'S NOT **STUPID** YA KNOW!"

Rath starts to put his nose down onto the doughnut. Kevin swiftly moves his hand and places it on the back of the feline's head. But before Kevin could follow through with his plan, Rath quickly lifts up his head, takes the doughnut, and smashes it against the older boy's face.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN KEVIN E. LEVIN! THE JOKES ON _YOU_ TODAY! THOUGH, THE THOUGHT OF JUST _POUNDING _YOUR UGLY BUTT INTO THE GROUND DID CROSS MY MIND... BUT RATH FOUND THIS TO BE MUCH MORE FUN!"

Kevin wiped the jelly from his eyes. His face was showing the obvious. How did this back fire? Rath couldn't be getting smarter? Could he? No... It just wasn't _possible_...

Or was it?

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**

**Ok, not as gut busting as some of the others. I just wanted Rath to get some kind of payback at ****Kevin. He has done a lot to the poor alien. So if you would, PLEASE REVIEW! It makes this little lady happy! Even if you hated it, RE****VIEW! MANY, MANY**** THANKS! Since you all have been so sweet and everything, I'll give you a tiny taste of the next chapter, the title anyways. LOL! Next chapter is "Game"(a request from Kendell) so see ya then!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Ben 10. But there were these 2 monkeys and a banana, and…. I'm not sure **_**where **_**I was going with that. Also, I have updated my profile page! One of my very own drawings is the profile pic/Avatar. I _really _wanted to share them with you, and i added an updated note in there. It is dated. So _please_ take the time and check it out! Anyways, on with the story!**

"**GAME"**

Orange and white thumbs were going about a mile a minute. Sweat was dripping from the big alien's brow. Gritted teeth so tight that a normal human would have shattered them into oblivion just by the force alone.

**Booowoooo wooo… "GAME OVER."**

"**AH COME ON!"**

Kevin placed a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, would you look at that...I win again,Tennyson!"

Rath was tired of losing to his friend. The tiger's cool was no longer presenting itself to keep the feline at bay. Rath wanted to win for once. Apparently, it wasn't in the cards. But Rath being the sore loser that he was? Lets just say, he didn't _dare_ back down on this.

"OOH, **NO**! WE'RE GONNA PLAY **AGAIN**! ONLY **THIS** TIME, RATH'S GONNA KICK _YOUR _SORRY BUTT!"

Kevin was loving this. How many free chances would he get to beat the tiger into the ground,(well,sort of) with out having to put bodily harm on to himself? So far, this was his one and only time. So, he _definitely_ wanted to take advantage of it.

Kevin shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, whatever. Your only gonna lose again."

Rath eyed his competitor, he wasn't going to let the 'juvenile delinquent' win. It was now or never to take the older boy down.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN KEVIN E. LEVIN! YOUR GONNA WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN **BORN** AFTER RATH'S DONE WITH YOU!"

The older teen grins. "Yeah, says _you_! How many times have you lost so far, Tennyson?"

Rath hangs his head, it was embarrassing enough losing to Kevin. Now he had to come out and actually _say _it?

"ENOUGH TO KNOW HOW TO BEAT YOU! THAT'S HOW MANY!"

Kevin just shakes his head in disagreement. "Nope. I believe the correct answer your looking for is, 58 times."

Rath gives Kevin his death stare down. The raven haired boy just snickers under his breath. The tiger was at his wits end with the boy. Kevin was going to lose this time, no matter what it took. Rath was going to make sure of that.

The tiger gets right in Kevin's face.

"SO **WHAT**! ARE WE JUST GOING TO ARGUE BACK AND FORTH, OR ARE WE HERE TO **PLAY, **TOUGH GUY?"

Kevin gets serious at this point. "Hey, it's your funeral…. Game on, fur ball."

The two boys turned there attention, and anger towards each other, on to the television screen. Thumbs were once _again _going about a mile a minute. Rath was so into his gaming, that his tongue hung out at the sides of his mouth, drooling in the process. It was kind of disturbing. Kevin kept his cool as usual. It seemed to be helping his chances of winning thus far, so he figured he might as well keep going along with it.

**Boowooo woooooo….. "GAME OVER"**

Rath began to see red. His eyes practically jumped out from his skull. He couldn't believe it. Kevin was grinning from ear to ear. The boy was enjoying this sweet, sweet victory over the feline.

"Oh, whaddya know? I win... **Again. **I believe that this makes **_59 _**times now."

Rath stands up off the floor. How could this have happened? He was _winning_. The tiger thought for a moment, and finally came to the conclusion that Kevin _had _to be cheating, even though, it's pretty hard to cheat at the 'Sumo Slammers Ultimate Drag way' racing game.

"YOU **_CHEATED _**LEVIN!"

Kevin stands up as well. He didn't like to be accused of cheating, when _clearly, _he did no such thing. It just wasn't possible.

"**No**! Your just terrible at playing games, _Benji_! And a sore loser at that!"

The innocent game playing, eventually came down to a full out argument, both boys were in each others faces. Spitting and screaming at each other. Fists were at the ready for an initial beat down. Rath and Kevin were not afraid of what may or may not happen next. From the look of things, one of them was going home with some sort of battle wound.

**GAMEGAMEGAMEGAMEGAMEGAMEGAME  
**

Gwen was arriving at Ben's house to meet up with Kevin and Rath. She didn't live far, and the guys were already together, so it just made sense for her to go there, instead of Kevin picking her up.

When she got closer to the door, the red head could hear yelling coming from behind it. Gwen already knew the who's and why's on what was going on. But she resisted on going in right away. Gwen didn't want to deal with yet _another_ battle between the two boys. Avoiding it was best, at all costs.

"_**SMACK!"**_

Gwen's ears perked up to the sound, she decided, that now was the time to rush in and take control of the situation. The red head threw open the door and ran inside.

Gwen saw Kevin lying on the floor. She ran over to the boy, and noticed that he had the perfect image of the game controller imprinted on his forehead. It was so perfectly clear, that you could make out the X's and shapes that were on the buttons. Rath, on the other hand, was no where to be found. He had officially left the building.

"What happened!"

Kevin comes back to reality on the sound of the girl's voice. He then rubs his face from the pain he received from the controller.

"Um, I'm- not- really sure." He takes a look around the room. "Um, Can you explain somethin to me?"

The girl nods her head, and smiles sweetly at Kevin. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

The older teen was still looking around the room, he seemed to be a bit confused. "_Why_ am I at Ben's house, and more importantly, why does my _face_ hurt?"

Gwen stares on in shock. It was pretty obvious, that Rath had successfully erased the memory of the teen's winning streak. Also, the large feline wanted to make sure that his previous threat was carried through, he _did _make a promise to kick Kevin's butt. Who would of thought it would be his face instead? To the tiger, it was just another technicality.

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**

**This was a request from Kendell. Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoy!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Ben 10. And it kills me every time I type it… I have also uploaded a new drawing to my profile. Check it out! Only if you want too that is... :) WARNING: It is a Gwevin drawing. (if you don't care for the couple, don't look.) I love the romance! Ha ha!  
**

"**RATH GOES BACK TO WALMART"**

The trio was headed to the Bellwood WalMart. Gwen needed a few school supplies, so she asked Kevin if he would take her. The boy agreed with out argument for a change, which really surprised the girl. Of course Rath was with them, but he was just the third wheel as usual.

The teens pull into the parking lot, and the tiger in the back seat lets out low growl.

"RATH **HATES** THIS DUMB STORE!"

Gwen turns her head towards the back seat, brows raised in curiosity. Though, she had a feeling that the reasons why he hated the store so much, were probably from his own doing in the first place. But the red head wanted to find out for sure.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but…. _Why_?"

Rath glared at his cousin, still remembering the situation that unfolded there two weeks ago.

" RATH WANTED TO PUT SOMETHIN ON LAYAWAY, AND THE LADY AT THE COUNTER WAS TOTALLY **STUPID**!"

Kevin chuckles at this, then eyes the feline through his review mirror, and smiles.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way around, Tennyson? I mean, you can be pretty stupid, _**most**_ of the time."

Rath growls at Kevin. Ready to pounce on him to make the boy take back what he just said , but he forgot Gwen was there to keep them in line.

"Guys!" She sighs. "Forget I said anything. Lets just go get what I need, and get out."

The boys agreed, they all got out of the car, and headed towards the front entrance of the store.

Once inside, the cool breeze from the air conditioner filled their senses. It was nice, seeing how it was dreadfully warm outside. Rath was just taking in the sights of his '_favorite_' place on earth, and noticed right away that the greeter at the front, was none other than Betty Lou from customer service. She immediately recognized the tiger.

The woman started to panic.

"Security! Security! Oh my god! Security!"

Gwen and Kevin turned to Rath, his cousin's face showing worry for Betty Lou, and much disappointment for Rath. Kevin's expression was just nothing but a devilish grin. Ooh was Rath in **so **much trouble with the 'Walmart Police'.

Gwen glares at Rath. "Benjamin -Kirby- Tennyson! What did you **do**!"

The tiger's cousin was _not_ happy. It was obvious whatever Rath did, it wasn't good. Kevin was still standing there grinning. It was quite comical to the older boy, just by the fact that it wasn't him this time getting into trouble.

Kevin chuckles under his breath. "Yeah, Ben… What _did_ you do? Threat'n the lady with a candy bar or somethin?"

The tiger got on the defensive. So what if he did? It got the job done, to him that's all that mattered.

"SO, WHAT'S YOUR **POINT**? THE LADY WAS BEING A MAJOR PAIN IN RATH'S **BUTT**! SHE'S LUCKY RATH DIDN'T JUST **POUND** HER FACE IN!"

Gwen's jaw just drops. "Oh, Ben. You didn't."

Kevin on the other hand doesn't say anything, only shakes his head in 'mock' disappointment.

Rath sneers at the two teens. In his eyes it wasn't his fault. It was Betty Lou's. She was the one giving him the hard time about the candy bar. If she had only listened to the feline in the first place, none of this would be happening right now.

A stern deep voice from behind, disrupts the trio's little 'discussion'. "_**Excuse **_me. I'm Wally Marks, the manager of this department store. Your _friend _here_,_ has to leave the premises _**immediately**_. He's been banned from this store permanently, two weeks ago."

Gwen who was feeling really bad for the woman, walks up to the manager of Walmart. She at least wanted to apologize for her cousin's actions.

"Mr. Marks. I am _so _sorry for my cousin's past behavior." The girl glares at Rath. "That woman didn't deserve the treatment she received from him. We'll make sure that he leaves right away. You have my word."

Wally Marks sneers back at the red head.

"See to it that he does. I have a business to run. I can't be dealing with customers who don't want to comply with the rules of my store." He turns to Rath. "And you! I don't _**ever **_want to see you in my store again! Or I _**will **_call the police, understood?"

Rath growls at the man. Why should he take orders from a doofuss like him? Rath doesn't _take _orders, he _gives_ them. A loud huff brings the tiger out of his thoughts. He turns his head towards his cousin.

"Beeeen." Gwen says in warning.

Rath twitches in annoyance and rolls his eyes. "WHATEVER! THIS STORE **SUCKS** ANYWAYS!"

The tiger turns around and heads back to Kevin's car. Well, more like stomps his way back to Kevin's car.

Rath had been waiting for Gwen and Kevin for over a half hour. His patience was running thin. The tiger just wanted to go home, and watch his Sumo Slammers movie. Sitting in the car by himself was so flipping boring.

Finally, Gwen and Kevin made it back to the car. As the two got it in, Rath let them have it.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG! RATH WAS GETTING FREAKEN _**BORED **_SITTIN HERE!"

The older teen doesn't say a word, but chucks a king sized candy bar at the tiger's head. It hits him with so much force, that he falls off the back seat.

"_**OW**_! WHAT THE HECK WAS _**THAT **_FOR!"

Kevin smiles at the tiger. "Betty Lou from costumer service said that candy bars could fly." He shrugs his shoulders. "Turns out, she was right."

Rath folds his arms across his chest and stares out the back window.

"RATH **HATE'S** BETTY LOU FROM COSTUMER SERVICE!"

**Ok, this is the sequel to "Layaway" So, I'm pretty sure if your reading this chapter, it's most likely you have read that chapter as well.(If not, I suggest you do!) I just hope you all enjoyed it! All I ask in return, is that you review! Ok? Ok! Awesome! And thanks again for those who have read my stories!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Ben 10. Someday though, It will be mine…. MUAHAHAHAHA…. Yeah, you guys have one **

**ca-razy red head on your hands. Lol! I'll try and keep my insanity in check… No guarantees though. **

**Kendell: Yet _another_ great idea! I am still trying to figure out a story line for your last request too. I am trying! Lol!  
**

"**CUP HOLDER"**

"_**RIIIING… RIIIING…RIIIING…..**_

_**Kevin**_: What do ya want, Tennyson?

_**Rath**_: RATH'S STUPID COMPUTER IS **BROKEN**!

_**Kevin: **_Uh-huh…. And you called me… _why_?

_**Rath**_: CUZ RATH NEEDS YOU TO COME **FIX** IT!"

_**Kevin:**_ (sighs) I ask again…_**Why**_?

_**Rath**_: (growling) LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN KEVIN E. LEVIN! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND FIX RATH'S COMPUTER OR-

_**"CLICK"...**_

The line goes dead…

_**Rath**_: (still screaming into the phone) OH NO YOU **DIDN'T, **LEVIN! **NOBODY **HANGS UP ON RATH!

**CUP,CUP,CUP,CUP,CUP,CUP**

Rath was pacing back in forth in his room. The tiger was still heated about Kevin hanging up on him. Rath _hated _it when the older boy would purposely mess with him, _and _test the boundaries of the felines sanity.

The tiger was mumbling some stuff to himself, growling as he did it. More than likely, he had some mentioning of bashing Kevin's face into a wall, punching his head in, or something along those lines. But that's besides the point. Rath just loved pounding people's faces in. It was more of a hobby to him than anything. But either way, it wasn't sounding all to well for Rath's comrade, to say the least.

The bedroom door hitting the wall of the tiger's room, brought Rath out from his mental beat down of the older teen.

Rath glares at his guest.

"BOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE! RATH WAS JUST GONNA COME OVER THERE, AND **DRAG** YOUR DUMB BUTT HERE MYSELF!"

Kevin simply rolls his eyes at the tiger.

"I doubt that will ever happen, Tennyson. Anyways, what's so important with your computer that it couldn't wait til morning?" He sneers at Rath. " Oh, and you do realize that _normal_ people tend to actually sleep at this hour, right?"

Rath begins to growl at the boy.

"YEAH, SO? WHAT'S YOUR **POINT**?"

Kevin knows that at this hour, it would be a waste of his time to argue with the feline. So, he just goes with the flow, and walks over to Rath's computer.

"So what's wrong with this thing anyways? A virus or somethin?"

Rath strolls over and stands next to Kevin. Looking down at his beloved computer, he scratches the back of his head.

"**NO**! IT'S JUST THAT RATH'S CUP HOLDER BUSTED ON IT, WHEN RATH TRIED TO USE IT!"

Kevin shifts his attention to his friend, giving the tiger a confused expression.

"Cup holder?"

Rath heavily sighs with annoyance.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I SAID! RATH DIDN'T STUTTER!"

The older boy brings his hand up to his face, and pinches the bridge of his nose in aggravation. Kevin had a feeling that his ol' buddy Rath here, probably had called him over for something pointless, not to mention, something totally and utterly stupid. His gut instincts weren't telling him otherwise.

"Ben?" He sighs. "I'm only gonna say this once. So you better listen." He puts on a tone of warning. "You better not have called me over here in the middle of the night, for something dumb. Cuz, if you did, I swear, that you will regret it for the rest of your life. **_Got_** it?"

Rath sneers at Kevin. But keeps his anger at bay. His parents were still asleep. He thought that waking them up was far worse than what Kevin could lash out onto him. The tiger also figured being grounded for life would be far more devastating.

"YEAH, I GOT IT! SO ARE YOU GOIN TO FIX MY PROBLEM, LEVIN? OR DOES RATH HAVE TO FORCE YA TO DO IT BY PUTTING YOUR FAT HEAD INTO A NEAR BY WALL!"

Kevin glares at the feline. But takes the threat as nothing new. That's how Rath spoke in general. It _was_ in his genetic make-up after all. The older boy knew that the tiger's species... Well, to put it simply in Kevin Levin terms was, 'dumber than a box of rocks,' to say the least.

"Fine. So tell me, where is this so called _broken_ cup holder?"

Rath shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He then leaned over to hit a button on his computer. Very slowly, a small narrow door begins to open. A thin plastic like drawer spat out, and it had a circular hole in the middle of it. Rath then waits for Kevin's diagnostics on his supposedly broken 'cup holder.'

The raven haired boy stares at the open door on the computer for a few moments, and yet,he says nothing. Then, without warning, Kevin brings his hand up, and slaps Rath on the backside of his head, making the tiger stumble a bit under his own two feet.

"You- are such- a moron."

Rath growls at the sudden 'outburst' from Kevin.

"**HEY**! **THAT**- WAS A BIT HARSH!

The tiger starts to rub the back of his head from the previous encounter with Kevin's hand. He seemed to be a bit confused.

"AND SMACKING RATH'S HEAD WAS **TOTALLY **NOT COOL!

Kevin just shakes his head in disgust, and simply walks out of the tiger's room, making sure that he had slammed the door before he left.

**HOLDER, HOLDER, HOLDER, HOLDER**

As Kevin was driving home, cursing and mentally kicking himself. He came to the realization, that Rath had no freaken _clue _that this so called 'cup holder,' was in fact the CD Rom drive for his computer. Kevin had also made a promise to himself, to _never _take house calls from the tiger- **_ever_**, for as long as he lived. Because if the boy did, he was just going to end up _killing_ the feline instead.

Kevin thought he _still_ might do it…

While Rath slept…

The older boy was still considering his options at this point….

**Ok! Let me know what you think! Even if you disliked it, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DON'T MAKE SPOONS BEG! WE DON'T BEND! LOL!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Ben 10. No sir! If I did, I would be living the dream in my billion dollar mansion. Or, maybe just a fancy flat or something… Or both. LOL  
**

"**THE MOSQUITO"**

**(The sister story to 'The Fight of the Bumble'…. Well sort of.)**

Gwen was casually strolling up to Kevin's garage, taking in the scenery, and the scent of nature all around her. As she was walking towards the older boy, she quickly takes notice to Rath, who strangely, was sitting in the middle of the yard. He seemed to be eying something in the air that just wasn't there, and was _repeatedly _slapping himself. The red head pauses for a moment, gives a quizzical look to her cousin, and heads into the garage, just a bit more confused than she was seconds earlier.

"Kevin?"

The older teen, who just finished fixing his car, puts down a tool on the workbench, and lays his eyes on the red head.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Ben sitting in the grass, swinging his arms at practically nothing, _and_ hitting himself?"

Gwen already had a feeling that this was Kevin's doing. But she, being the one who needed explanations most of the time, couldn't help but ask.

Kevin looked to Rath and back onto Gwen, and smiled.

"What makes you think that I would know? I mean, this _**is**_ Ben were talking about here, right?"

The red head sighs. Why is it, when she asks something, she always gets a stupid answer in the form of _another _question, from both of the boys? Why do they have to be so darn difficult all the time? To her, it was just a simple question, that deserved a simple answer.

"Because, nine times out of ten, it's _**your **_doing. So answer my question, Kevin!"

Kevin lets out a low growl, and replies almost pleadingly.

"Oh come on Gwen, cut me some slack! Your cousin has been annoying the crap out of me, ever since he's been here! He's been asking stupid stuff all morning, slurping his smoothie too loud, and on top of that, he breaths down my neck every five seconds! I can't _**work**_ when he's around!"

Gwen just rolls her eyes in response.

Kevin eventually calms himself down a bit, and shrugs his shoulders in a non caring manner. "So…. I sent him to kill the mosquitoes."

Gwen folded her arms and huffed under her breath.

"So you sent him out there to be eaten _alive _by bugs? Really, Kevin? Why didn't you just send him home or something?"

Kevin grins menacingly.

"Now were would the fun in that be? Besides, he was _**happy**_ to do it."

The older boy picks up a rag to clean his hands as he turns away from Gwen, and heads over to where Rath was sitting. He at least was going to be _nice_ enough to check on the large feline. He figured the red head couldn't yell at him for doing that.

"So, Tennyson. How's the bug killing goin'?"

Rath glares at Kevin.

"THOSE DUMB, TINY MOSQUITOES ARE _**BRUTAL**_! THEY MUST BE LIKE, **NINJA** MOSQUITOES OR SOMETHIN! THEY SEEM TO DODGE RATH'S **EVERY** **MOVE**! "

Kevin snickers on hearing Rath's logical thoughts on the mosquito. On the other hand, the boy _loved _being the one to help the poor feline out, even though, it strictly was for _his _entertainment value on the whole thing. In Kevin's mind, Rath deserved it, just for being annoying twenty four seven. Kevin had even thought about giving it another go with the hammer idea, but the boy knew that the big cat had at least _half_ a brain to remember the previous outcome from that day. Finally an idea popped into Kevin's head. It wasn't his best work, but the raven haired boy saw _some_ potential coming from this.

Kevin grins, and lifts his eyes up to Rath.

"Why don't you just try makin a fist? The way I see it, the wider the tool, the better your chances are of hittin the little buggers, _and _you get to pound somethin too" He shrugs. "it's a win, win situation."

Rath was contemplating Kevin's 'fresh' idea. As the tiger was thinking it over, a pesky little mosquito found it's way on to the older boy's shoulder. Rath took notice right away. But before Kevin could react in anyway, shape or form, Rath smiles and brings his fist up to the teen, dropping Kevin instantly to the ground below.

Rath's smile grew even bigger. The feline was actually feeling _proud_ of himself for making Kevin's idea work, that is, without inflicting pain on to himself of course. It was just _amazing_ in his eyes.

"HEY, LEVIN!" He looks at his fist while still holding his wide grin. "IT **WORKED**! RATH **TOTALLY** KICKED THAT STUPID NINJA MOSQUITO'S BUTT! **LOOK**!" Rath attempted to show Kevin his paw, sure enough, there lied the annihilated mosquito. To the tiger, this was Kevin Levin's best- plan- **_ever_**.

Kevin could care less about the stupid dead mosquito, and was still lying on the ground groaning in pain. Gwen saw the whole thing go down,including Kevin, and ran up to the two boys. She had the biggest smile anyone has ever seen on the girl. For once, she found humor in this. The red head leans down next to her boyfriend.

"Kevin?" She giggles. "You ok?"

Kevin sits up feeling a tad bit woozy. While still holding his shoulder, he turns to Rath, anger presenting itself on his face.

"What the heck is _**wrong **_with you!"

Rath growls at the boy on the ground.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, LEVIN! RATH ONLY DID WHAT YOU **TOLD **HIM TO DO!"

Gwen smiles and suppresses her laughter, and grins at her boyfriend, in a most devilish manner.

"Come on Kevin, don't you think that maybe Rath was- '_**happy' **_to do it?"

Rath folds his arms across his chest and chuckles to himself. "YEAH, RATH DOES FEEL PRETTY GOOD ABOUT IT!"

Kevin puts his face into his hand, and heavily sighs. "I don't know **_why _**I even bother hangin out with you guys."

To this day, Kevin's simple little question, was never fully answered.

**Ok! Here is, yet **_**another**_** installment of a chapter! Rath had no clue he had done anything wrong. Hehehe... I hope you enjoyed it! In answer to Paramore's last review, I plan on updating until my ideas run out, or my brain fries! LOL! Either way, I love writing for this series! ( speaking of ideas, if you have any, shoo some my way! Suggestions are excepted!) :D So now all you have to do, is select the little review button below. If you don't, I'll send Rath over to _ensure _the reviews will be placed… and you don't want that, do you? LOL! Thanks for taking the time!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**You know that this little lady owns nothing….. I've said this countless times before. Ok 15. But still… Anyways, this story came to me while I was using a magic marker to draw with. Yes, I draw with magic markers. Doesn't everybody? And I also uploaded a new pic for my profile avatar! This one is called "Ben's latest transformation". From the episode 'Fused'. Check it out!  
**

"**MAGIC MARKER"**

The boy's were hanging out in Kevin's garage as usual. Nothing too out of the ordinary. It was just like any other day. Except there weren't any alien butts to kick.

Kevin had to do some mild maintenance on his car, it was simple enough, because this time, it wasn't anything too serious, thank god. For once his car wasn't destroyed beyond recognition from the trio's last mission. Yes, the older teen was grateful he wasn't there to do a whole _rebuild _on his precious ride.

While the teen was under his car, doing some much needed tinkering, he suddenly realized something…

It was strangely quiet.

_Too _quiet actually.

Kevin slowly and cautiously, rolls out from underneath his car. If Rath was doing something idiotic, the boy wanted to witness it first hand. Why not? He figured he could use the entertainment. The teen takes a look around. But from his position, he didn't have much of a clear view. Still being stealth like, he gets up off the floor.

Taking another good look around, he hears a deep snoring sound coming from across the garage.

Rath had fallen asleep.

Kevin walks over to his tool bench to carefully lay down one of his tools that he had, but he also thought of just throwing the wrench at the tiger's head too, because, seriously, the tiger's snoring was getting freaken annoying. And? It would just be funny. Nooo...There has got to be something much better he could do. As he was pondering his little scheme, he takes notice at a big magic marker simply lying next to his tool box. The older boy looks over to Rath, then back on to the marker, and grins….

He suddenly- had a brilliant idea.

Kevin knew the tiger was having pictures taken at school the next day, and he figured that Rath would obviously be too _stupid _to realize that he would have a 'minor' addition on his face. Of course, that's what made this particular prank to the boy, even sweeter.

The older teen heads over to the sleeping 'ugly' lying on the couch, he wanted to make sure that Rath was in a deep slumber. So Kevin lifts up his hand, and shakes him a bit.

"Ben."

Rath doesn't budge, and continues to snore. This time Kevin shakes a little harder. He wanted to be _absolutely _sure the tiger was out. Otherwise, this evil little prank of his just wouldn't work.

"Ben?"

Realizing that a nuclear bomb couldn't even wake the moronic feline, the older teen puts his plan into action. He quietly leans over Rath's face, marker in hand, and whispers to himself.

"Now, what should I put? A smiley face? … Nah. Too easy. How bout…." He chuckles, and snaps his fingers. "Oooh, This is gonna be _perfect_"

The older boy takes the cap off the marker, and proceeds to carefully write on Rath's forehead, trying _very_ hard not to lose it in the fits of his own laughter. Waking the feline, would just be catastrophic on Kevin's 'little joke.' Once he was finished, he acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary, and quickly went back to working on his car.

Faze one was complete.

_**MARKER, MARKER, MARKER, MARKER, MARKER**_

The next day, Rath storms in with his pictures in hand. Yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs as he stomped into the garage. Startled at first from the sudden outburst, Gwen quickly looks up from the book she had been reading.

The red head's face was filled with concern. "Ben? What's the matter?"

Rath was red with fury, making a fist as though he was ready to hit somebody. (_cough,_ Kevin, _cough_)

"THE MATTER? THE **MATTER**? RATH WILL **SHOW** YOU WHAT THE MATTER IS!"

The tiger angrily hands the girl the envelope with the school pictures in it. Gwen opens it up, and slides one of the sheets out and stares at it.

The girl's eyes widen. She immediately turns her gaze over to her boyfriend.

"Kevin -Ethan- _Levin_!"

Sinister laughing could be heard from underneath the hood of the car. Kevin takes a few seconds to regain his composure, and lifts his head into view.

The boy clears his throat. "_What_?"

The red head angrily places her hands on her hips.

"Don't _what _me, Kevin! Explain to me why Ben has the words, 'insert brains here,' written on his forehead with magic marker!"

Kevin snickers on Gwen's words, he lifts a finger as though he was trying to make a point.

"Don't forget about the big arrow that points to where the brain should go. That's _very _important."

"KEVIN!" The girl glares at her boyfriend. "I think you owe Ben an apology! What you did was uncalled for, and you _**know**_ it!"

Kevin rolls his eyes and lets out a low growl. Why should he? It was just a magic marker. No big deal. The raven haired boy looked at it as though it was a simple map to help the tiger locate his brain is all, regardless if Kevin thought Rath had a brain in there or not, he was just trying to be _helpful. _In other words, it was just too dang funny of a prank to pass up on, and the tiger, was a moron.

Rath interrupts Gwen and Kevin's little quarrel.

"HEY LEVIN!"

Kevin turns to Rath. The tiger was standing next to older teen's car. It seemed as though the feline was _hiding _something. The boy finally realizes that Rath had the magic marker in his hands.

Kevin glares at the tiger. "Tennyson…. What- did you do- to my _**car**_?"

Rath just brings a devious smile upon his cat like face, and slowly moves to the side, so Kevin could get a good view of the tiger's 'handy' work.

There, written in bold black marker, were the words, '**The butthedd mobeele.**' Yeah, it was obvious that Rath wasn't the greatest speller. But it got the job done none the less.

Kevin brings his hands up to his head, and drops to his knees in shock.

"My _**CAR**_!"

Rath continued to grin at the raven haired boy on the floor. Now he understood why they called the markers _magic_. Anything that could bring Kevin Levin to his knees without physical harm, just _had_ to be magical.

Rath always _loved_ magic…

and the markers that came along with it.

**Yeah….. I think this one is ok. It's not the best. But what can ya do? I tried. Not all of my installments are going to be gut busters. If it at least made you smile, it was worth my time. **** If you liked it a little, or even **_**hated**_** it, please hit the review button. I'll love ya forever! You know I will! Lol! **

**Laughs to the people, **

**The Spoon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seriously….. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

"**THE SKILLET" **

**( or The Frying Pan. 'Skillet' just sounds all fancy like.) This story's rating went a bit higher for one little swear word. So, I'm just letting you all know ahead of time! Yeah, I know what your all thinking... Shame on The Spoon for swearing! LOL! Also, thanks Kendell for the ideas on your last review! I updated my profile, again... Lol! So check out the latest drawing. It is in color too. It may take a bit longer to update. I just changed the avatar. So check it out!  
**

Rath rounded a corner at top speed. Hands gripping the steering wheel, just out of the pure adrenaline. _Unfortunately_, Gwen thought it would be 'fun' to join the tiger on this insane joy ride.

"**_BEN_**! Slow down! Your going to **_hit _**somebody!"

Rath rounded yet another corner, as if it were possible, he even went at a faster speed this time. The car cornered like a _dream._

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN GWEN TENNYSON! THIS CAR TOTALLY **ROCKS!** SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY RATH DRIVES, RATH WILL JUST **THROW** YOU OUT THE FREAKEN **WINDOW**!"

The red head glares at her cousin. Oh he did _not _just threaten her. Gwen doesn't take threats lightly. Though, she also knew, that if she pissed Rath off enough, he might very well _do _it. She takes a deep breath, and calmly responds.

"Beeen…. If you don't slow the car down right _now_, I'm going to make sure you wish you were never born." The red head grits her teeth. "Got it.?"

Rath turns his head over to his cousin. By the look on her face, she seemed to be _dead _serious. The tiger figured that at some point she probably _could _take him down. He lets out a low growl, and with much hesitation, finally slows the car to the appropriate speed.

"FINE! BUT DON'T -"

"Ben! The stop sign!"

Rath looks back onto the road, and slams on the breaks. Gwen's forehead almost smacked against the dashboard from stopping so hard. Luckily the seat belt had been invented. Or The red head's face would have been _permanently _glued to the interior of the car.

Rath looks sheepishly over at the red head next to him.

"UUH… THE BREAKS WORK!"

Gwen folds her arms in anger.

"Just take me home…. _Now_!"

With out argument, (there's a first) Rath amazingly made it safely back to Gwen's house. The girl- was relieved. She lets out a sigh, and exit's the car. Gwen leans down to the open passenger side window.

"You know your terrible at driving, right?"

Rath just grins.

"Anyways. Are you still coming over for breakfast in the morning?"

"YEAH! RATH **LOVES** BREAKFAST! RATH LOVES THE **PANCAKES**! OH, AND THE EGGS! OOOO-OO! HOW BOUT WAFFLES! RATH **LOVES** THE WAFFLES!

Gwen sighs.

"Ok! I get it Ben. Just stop your mindless rambling. I'll just see you in the morning then."

With that, the red head goes into the house, and tries to shake off her near death experience that she had with Rath.

_**BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST**_

Rath was sitting at the table in his cousins kitchen. Smiling madly at the thought of all the glorious food, soon to be presenting itself on the dining room table. One of the tiger's favorite pass times, was eating.

"IS IT **DONE **YET GWEN TENNYSON? RATH'S **STARVIN**!"

Gwen was standing at the stove cooking the eggs. This constant nagging from the feline was getting to be unbearable.

"No, Ben. So stop asking."

Rath frowns. He _hated_ waiting. With his short temper, it was a surprise that he had been waiting this long. Still sitting at the table, now sulking to himself, the tiger figured picking on the girl would help pass by the time. Really, it's what cousins are supposed to do, _right?_

The tiger quietly gets up from his chair, and stands right behind Gwen and grins. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Get back at her from yesterday's car ride.

Rath leans over the red head's shoulder.

"**WAIT** GWEN TENNYSON! YOUR FLIPPING THE EGGS TOO **FAST** ! YA NEED TO SLOW **DOWN**! YOU DIDN'T SLOW DOWN GWEN TENNYSON! YOUR GONNA **HIT** SOMEBODY WITH THAT **SPATULA**!";

Gwen grips the skillet handle tight. Rath was _not_ doing this.

"Ben? What are you doing?"

Rath smiles widely, and shrugs.

RATH WANTED TO SHOW YA WHAT IT WAS LIKE **DRIVING** YOU AROUND YESTERDAY! IT TOTALLY **SUCKS** DOESN'T-"

"_**PONGGGGGGG!"**_

Rath went down to the cold tile floor with a thud. And wouldn't you know it, the dang skillet was still _stuck _to the poor tiger's head.

Gwen turns around and grins.

"_Nobody _likes a back seat driver Ben."

The red head heard foot steps coming into the kitchen. She knew who it was, and quickly peeled the pan off Rath's forehead, and threw the fur covered pan in the trash. No evidence, means she couldn't be blamed for this one.

Kevin walks in, and sees Rath lying on the floor, taking notice at the bald spot just above Rath's nose. Pushing his glare off from the tiger, and back on Gwen, who was trying to stand there innocently, and miserably failing at it. He lets out chuckle, and scratches the back of his head.

"Um… I don't know what just happened here. But I'm guessing the moron probably deserved it."

Gwen shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"Probably." She turns to her boyfriend and sighs. "I'm sorry Kevin, but we don't have any eggs. The darn frying pan went missing."

Kevin just laughs, and walks over to the table. He kind of gathered up the basics of what might've happened, and to be honest? He couldn't be any more prouder.

**There ya go! Let me know what you think. Gwen showing her devious side is always a hoot! Please be kind and REVIEW!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't own a penny, don't own a quarter. If I don't own any of those two things. What makes you think I own the Ben 10 franchise? Man….. If you did, then your just plain, plain silly… This is a request made by X-Chic303. I only hope this at least brings you a small amount of joy... Like i said: I hope-  
**

"**FRUSTRATIONS IN A BOTTLE"**

Rath was sitting in his basement, staring at a large, clear empty bottle… Yes, we all know, he mindlessly stares- a _lot._ But it just wasn't any ordinary bottle, no, this was a _special _one.

One that would eventually house a tiny hand made boat in it- _some _day….

Well... Maybe…..

A large tiger could only dream I suppose...

The feline absolutely _loved_ boats. Why did Rath love boats you ask? Well? Let's see... There big…. Oh, and don't forget shiny... Yeah, his thoughts on this seem to go pretty deep here. Anyways. Gwen had suggested the other day that the feline try a new and _constructive _way to take out his aggressions, and aggravations, other than 'putting harm onto others' as quoted from his cousin. So, he took up the hobby of putting boats in a bottle. Why not? For one, he loved boats. Sorry, we already established that…. and two, he liked _drinking_ stuff out of bottles. So why not put the two together? It just made sense, and it seemed simple enough…

Or so he thought.

So, this is where we last left Rath, sitting at the craft table- in his basement- staring at an empty bottle. He almost had the boat completely built. All he had to do was put one more piece on to the ship for it to be totally finished. It was a tricky piece too. The pole that held up the sails. (forgive me, I know NOTHING about boats.) Rath decides to finish the small ship, and _then_ go back to staring at the bottle. But first things first. He grabs the part that he needs, and carefully puts glue on the one end. So far, so good. Rath brings it to the spot where it needs to go, and…

'_**SNAP!'**_

Rath growls, and slams his fists on the table.

"OH C'MON! THIS IS TOTALLY **STUPID!**" He chucks the broken sail across the room. "FORGET IT! WHY DOES THE BOAT **NEED** DUMB SAILS ANYWAYS? **WHAT**? IS IT GOIN SOMEWHERE? IT'S STUCK IN A **STUPID BOTTLE**!"

The tiger growls a bit more to himself. He wasn't wasting his precious time and short temper on sails. To him, it was just pointless. Rath figured he'd move on to step 3. Putting the boat in the bottle.

Bringing his cat like eyes on to the bottle once more, he deeply sighs. Now what?

He slowly picks up the boat, and brings it to the mouth of the glass container.

'_**Ping'.**_

The boat wouldn't go in. It just hit's the rim.

Rath stops and thinks for a moment, eying the ship and the bottle. He then brings the boat back a bit farther this time, and swings it forward, over and over, and over... again.

'_**Ping,Ping,ping,ping!**_

The tiger's eyes widen with rage at each swing. His grip eventually became so tight, that he shattered the tiny boat, into tiny, tiny, little pieces. That's all it took….Rath had _completely_ lost his mind. Gwen's 'therapy', obviously wasn't working.

The feline fists the hair on the top of his head.

"**GAH**! THIS… **TCHHH**.. THIS IS…. **GRRRRR**!…. **POINTLESS! AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Rath takes the bottle and throws it with out even looking. Where it went, the tiger could care less. He was done. All that hard work and time he put into it was wasted. To Rath, Boats were now just _stupid_, and so was the whole process of putting the whole thing together. Oh, and so were the bottles they were supposed to go into.

**BOATS, BOATS, BOATS, BOATS, BOATS, BOATS,**

Kevin and Gwen had stopped over to see how Rath's new 'anger management' plan was working out. Sandra had told them that the tiger was in the basement. So that's were the couple headed.

Upon reaching the entry way at the bottom of the stairs, Kevin and Gwen heard an aggravated growl projecting from behind the door. The two looked to each other, and ran towards the room.

Gwen was the first to open the door. As she opened it, she saw a large clear object flying through the air. Just out of pure instinct, she ducked out of the flight path of whatever it was, hurling towards her.

Kevin saw the girl duck down.

"What's the problem Gw -"

'_**SMACK'!**_

Kevin's feet went over the top of his head, the boy landed pretty hard onto the cement flooring. The older teen was out -cold…

Gwen looked on at her boyfriend in shock. "_Kevin_!"

Rath on the other hand, was laughing so hard he had to brace himself.

Gwen sneered at her cousin.

"Ben! This is _not _funny! What if he's seriously hurt!"

The tiger regains his balance and walks over to Gwen.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN GWEN TENNYSON! **FIRST** OF ALL, LEVIN- IS A ROCK HEAD! AND **_TWO_**? He chuckles. "DID YOU SEE HOW FAR HIS FEET WENT OVER HIS HEAD?"

For the first time _ever_,the smart and not to mention, intelligent Gwen Tennyson had been totally speechless...

Kevin on the other hand? _Hated _glass bottles in general. _And_ the orange fuzzy morons that seemed to enjoy chucking them at his head.

Well, once he wakes up, that is...

**Ok, I think this one is…. Eh…. I'll let you decide. **

**Please, if you liked it or hated it…. REVIEW! I sure do love 'em! Reeeaaaalllly I dooooooo...  
**

**Laughs to the people,  
**

**The Spoon.**


	19. BONUS CHAPTER

**I Spoonful of Lead hereby state that I do not own Ben, Gwen, and or Kevin.**

**This is a bonus chapter for all of you guys! Since many of you reviewers have been SO generous in leaving the comments an all. I figured I'd show my appreciation, by giving you this. Though it is short, it also was funny in my eyes. Kind of cruel, but funny...Sorry for the long A/N. I tend to ramble…..**

"**SWING"**

It was another fine summer day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping in the warm breeze, all in all, it was a super _fantabulous_ day. The most perfect of days to go for a stroll through the park.

So, Rath did.

Walking along the side walk in the park, the tiger takes in the sights of the beautiful scenery, the scents of the summer fresh air, and the annoying stupid little birds that can't seem to shut the heck up.

Hey, don't judge me, I was taking a quote from Rath… Geeze…

The tiger strolled up the part of the park where the kid's play ground was located. There sat a lonely little boy, about 5 or 6, who sat sadly on the swing.

Rath was feeling sorry for the kid.

He slowly approached the boy cautiously. Give the alien _some_ credit. The tiger didn't want to scare the poor boy out of his wits.

"HEY KID! WHAT'S **YOUR **PROBLEM!"

The little boy sadly looks up at the tiger form his harsh tone. Though, surprisingly, the kid wasn't scared.

"Oh, nuthn."

The boy continues to sulk to himself. Rath couldn't figure out why this boy was so sad. Being the hero and all, the feline just had to make things right.

"WHY DOESN'T RATH JUST GIVE YOU A PUSH ON THE SWING! WOULD THAT MAKE YOU STOP BEING STU- UH… I MEAN **SAD**!"

The kid's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Would you mister? I mean that would be so _awesome_!"

Rath smiles back at the boy.

"SO, WHAT'S YOUR NAME KID?"

"Timmy, sir. My name is Timmy!"

The tiger walks over to the swing, and starts to push Timmy. The boy starts to laugh from the excitement on the motions from the swing.

"Higher! Higher!"

Rath did as told. He pushes slightly harder on the swing.

"HIGHER!"

The alien growls underneath his breath. How much higher did Timmy really want to go? Well, he guessed if the kid wanted to go higher, why deny the boy his wish?

Rath gives it his all, and uses his full strength to push the swing at a higher level.

Timmy screams with excitement.

Or so Rath thought.

As the swing came down in the return, poor Timmy was no longer there. Timmy- was missing.

Rath started to panic.

"TIMMY! **TIMMY**!" The tiger begins to pace. "OH MY** GOD! **…I **KILLED** EM!" The tiger puts his paws up to his head. "RATH **KILLED **TIMMY!"

The tiger falls to the ground with a thud. What kind of hero was he? What hero, pushes an innocent kid off a swing into oblivion?

Little did Rath know, Timmy landed safely in a nearby tree.

**Ok guys. Laugh till it hurts. If you don't, my apologies. It was just a bonus chapter. I tried! Oh, and Timmy is fine. I just gave him a cookie for being such a good sport in all this! Please Review!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't own nut'n.. That's just the way it goes. **

**First of all. I would like to personally thank everyone that has reviewed and stuck with me since Feel My Rath has started. You all are just fantastic! As you all know, we have reached chapter 20. And my plan is, to keep this going till my ideas run dry. But if that happens, my only hope is, that you guys will send me ideas to keep on moving forward! LOL!  
**

**Now since that the last chapter may have turned some of you away… In fright… Here is…**

"**THE RETURN OF TIMMY"**

** Yaaaaaaayz!**

Kevin went to the refrigerator to get himself another soda. He and Gwen were hanging out at her place, doing nothing in particular. Having some alone time with each other. Just doing what couples do…

Watching movies… _Duh_...

The red head was sitting in the living room waiting for the boy's return. 'Man, Kevin sure was taking his sweet time getting back', Gwen thought.

But she would find out why soon enough.

Kevin grabbed the soda, and went to the kitchen window.

Don't ask why. He just did.

Suddenly, the older teen witnessed something he thought he'd never see in _his _life time.

"Hey Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… Is it _normal_ for kids to just drop out of the sky?"

The girl sighs, and gets up from the couch, and wanders into the kitchen.

"What do you mean, Kevin?"

"You know _exactly _what I mean. I just saw a kid drop into one of those trees in your front yard."

Gwen's brow furrows in anger. How could Kevin make up such an awful story? She had never heard such things as this before. But Kevin wouldn't lie about something like this. Would he?

Yeeaaah, he probably would. Just to get a rise out of her.

"Kevin, I _swear_ that if-"

The teen quickly defends on what he saw, and interrupts the red head.

"No lie!" The teen chuckles. "I _seriously_ saw a kid come flyn out of thin air!"

Gwen's eyes widen in shock.

"Then why are we just _standing _here! Come on, we have to go help him!"

Gwen makes a mad dash towards the door. Kevin in tow. The girl starts to frantically search the tree tops for the kid. Kevin naturally joins in the search. He was just a little more laid back about it than his girlfriend.

The older boy looks up in the tree just to the left of his girlfriend.

"Found 'em."

Gwen runs over to were Kevin was standing, like an idiot.

"Kevin, we have _got_ to get him down!"

"Ok. Ok. Just relax, Gwen. I'll climb up and get 'em.

Kevin starts to make the climb up into the tree. How does stuff like this happen? Never do kids just drop like flies into other people's trees. Not with out reason. It was very strange to the teen, to say the least.

"HELP ME!" Timmy cried.

"Don't worry kid! I'm come'n!"

Kevin was frantically climbing the tree at this point. Hearing the little boy's cry gave him the drive to try and reach him quicker. The older teen didn't want the poor kid to fall.

Gwen just watched from the ground. Mana in the ready, in case the boy lost his balance, that is, if Kevin didn't make it up to the top of the tree in time.

The older teen makes it to the top, and grabs the boy carefully.

"You ok Kid?"

The boy smiles at his rescuer, and sighs.

"Yeah. I'm ok."

On the way down, Kevin almost lost his own footing. Gwen gasped a bit under her breath on such a sight. But was breathing a sigh of relief, when the two boys finally made it back safely, on solid ground.

The red head was looking the boy over, when she suddenly heard rough stomping at her right, and noticed that Rath was slowly walking up her drive way.

Something seemed off to the girl about the tiger. So she squints a bit, to get a better view. She wasn't sure at first, but- was that _tears _coming from the tiger's eyes? Turning her attention, to make sure that Timmy was in fact ok, she then ran up to her cousin. With much concern on her face.

"Ben! What's wrong!"

Rath slowly looked Gwen in the face.

"RATH DID SOMETHIN TOTALLY **STUPID**!"

Gwen's attitude had changed. Now she was more than concerned. She was worried. Knowing how the tiger's short temper was, and how he could be so unbearable most days. The girl was now terrified that her cousin may have done something horrible.

The girl glares at her cousin.

"Well. What did you _do_?"

Rath rubbed his big wet green, redish eyes.

"OK, SO I WAS JUST SWINGING THIS KID ON THE SWINGS, RIGHT! WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN, **POOF**! TIMMY WAS- WAS **GONE**!

Gwen continues to glare, and raises a brow.

"Beeeen. Are you telling me, you _pushed_ this Timmy kid too hard on the swings?"

Rath glares back at his cousin. To him, that part wasn't important. Timmy disappearing into thin air was. One moment, the kid was there, the next… '_Poof_', he was gone.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY DOES IT **MATTER**! TIMMY'S… TIMMY'S…. OH **GOD**!"

Rath couldn't even finish his rant, he was so distraught.

Gwen lets out an annoyed huff, but sympathizes with him all the same, and grabs the tiger's large paw.

"Come on."

The red head lead him over to where the little boy was. Kevin and Timmy were just taking amongst themselves. Laughing and joking with each other.

The little boy turns to the sound of Gwen returning, he saw Rath instantly.

"Hey mister!"

Upon hearing Timmy's voice, Rath's eyes lit up. A smile so big slapped on his face, that all you could see was teeth.

"TIMMY! YOUR NOT **DEAD**!"

Timmy runs up to the tiger and hugs him.

"Naw.. But that big push on the swing you gave me, was so _cool_!

All Gwen could do was smile at the two 'kids'. Happy to know that Timmy was ok. Rath on the other hand, was going to get an earful of it later. That- was a promise.

Timmy lets go of his new found friend, and grins widely up at Rath.

"Hey, can I ask you sumthn?

Rath shrugs his shoulders.

"SURE KID!"

Timmy continues to smile.

"Can we do that _again_!"

Rath's eyes sparkled with joy, and a devious smile crept up on his toothy lips. The tiger made the mistake of looking to his cousin for the 'approval'.

Gwen glares back at the feline.

"Don't_- even_- think about it."

Rath and Timmy groaned in unison with disappointment.

Gwen was never _any_ fun….

**There ya go! Thanks for taking the time to read this! **

**OH! And PLEASE REVIEW! I just love em to death! Makes my day and all, ya know?**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**You know I ownz nutn…..**

**Ok just another shorty…. Eh, what can ya do?**

"**MAINTENANCE"**

The sun was blazing, the weather was nice and hot. What a perfect day to just lie in the rays, catching the ultimate tan, maybe take a walk on the beach with a girlfriend…

Or help fix Kevie's car while he was running some off the wall errands…

Rath casually walked into the garage, and lifted the hood of Kevin's precious ride. It had been leaking oil for days now, and the teen just didn't have the chance to fix it yet.

Well, with a pal like Rath, you could expect those type of things to get done. No ifs, ands, or Butts on this one. Seriously, what are friends for? Right?

Looking into the engine, the tiger was thumbing around the wires, knobs and gadgets. Not having a clue as to what he was doing… Or what he was looking for.

"Oooo! THAT LOOKS SHINY!"

Rath pulled at the bright looking spark plug, He didn't know exactly what it did, but it seemed to have a slight crack in it. So, with a quick and effortless yank, he ripped the sucker right out, and let the part drop effortlessly to the floor.

Skimming back over the engine, he noticed a wire that had a slight crease in it. It didn't look broken per say, but it appeared to maybe having caused some of the cars problems.

So… Rath yanked that out too.

By the time Rath had taken out everything that had the _possibilities_ of making the poor car leak, he decided to take a glance underneath Kevin's car.

Well… The leak had finally stopped. Rath smiled wide on his big accomplishment.

He was so _proud!_

'_**CLANG, PING, CLANG**_!'

The tiger jumped from whatever had hit the floor. He looks up from the hood of the car and notices a very distraught Kevin Levin, standing motionless at the garage door. The tools he had just bought to fix the oil leak, had fallen hard onto the cement at the older boy's feet.

Rath grins.

"HEY LEVIN! RATH FIXED YOUR **STUPID** CAR FOR YA! IT TOOK RATH **FOREVER**, BUT, I THINK I GOT THE DUMB BLACK STUFF TO QUIT **LEAKE'N!**

The tiger slaps the widest grin on his face.

COOL, HUH!"

Kevin just stands there and says nothing. After a few moments of no reaction coming from the boy, a single tear drains out from the corner of his left eye. He mumbles something, but it was too low for Rath to hear.

The tiger puts up his hands to gesture to the boy.

"AH. NO NEED TO THANK RATH! RATH HAD NOTHIN ELSE **BETTER** TO DO!"

Kevin eyes widen, and he clenches his fists. At first, the boy had a hard time finding his words.

"You- you-." The teen vigorously shakes his head. "You _**killed **_it…"

Rath glanced to the car, and back on to Kevin. The tiger then realized what the older boy was talking about.

Spread throughout the garage, were the screws, nuts, bolts, belts for this and that, parts of the head lights, spark plugs, and filters.

Oh, and the big hunk of metal that was sitting next to the car?

Yeeeaaah…. That- was the engine…

Anybody else think that maybe ol' Rath here, got a little too carried away?

Thought so.

Because that's what Gwen said to Kevin, when she noticed that Rath had been totally _covered_ with duckt tape, and stuck to the ceiling of Kevin's garage. Apparently, Kevin didn't _appreciate_ Rath's little 'gesture'….

But Kevin _loved _the duct tape. Mainly because Rath showed up _completely_ hairless the next day…

**Eh….. Let me know what you think. But if it made you smile, then it was worth the write! Thanks to Kendell for the idea!**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own the plastic haired boy… Or his friends. That's just the way it is…**

**Sorry guys that it took so long to update. I was out of town, and also the darn writer's block had me, BAD… Boo hiss to that! So my apologies to this crappy story you are about to read... Forgive my lameness on this one... ( hangs head... waiting for the flames)  
**

'**CEREAL'**

Kevin was in Rath's kitchen looking for something to eat for breakfast. The boy- was starving. Going through every drawer, and cupboard, searching for _anything_ worth eating.

Growling was heard close to the teen's head. Like the wind, Kevin swirled himself on his heals to face the said noise.

His brows furrow on the alien in front of him.

"What?"

Rath growls even louder, and brings one of his fingers to the boy's chest.

"DON'T **WHAT **ME LEVIN! SNOOP'N AROUND IN RATH'S FOOD IS NOT **COOL**! IT'S **MINE**!" The tiger grins. UNLESS YOU WANT RATH TO POUND YOUR FACE IN! GO FOR IT!"

Kevin twists his face in amusement, turns back around, and continues to "snoop" into the tiger's cupboards. _Completely_ ignoring the alien's latest threat.

Rath huffed under his breath. It almost came out as another growl.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' KEVIN E.-"

"Look, it's just cereal, man." The teen shrugs. "What's the big deal?"

Kevin grins at the tiger, holds up a box of corn flakes, and calmly heads over to the table. Pouring the said cereal into the bowl, and adding his milk, the boy begins to stuff his face.

Looking back at the box of cereal, Kevin suddenly came to a realization, and he began to laugh. Moving his eyes from the box, back onto Rath _several _times before he grabbed the tiger's attention.

Kevin chuckles.

"Hey, Tennyson?"

Rath was still searching for something to feed his hunger, still quite mad at his friend for barging in his house, and eating his oh, so precious food. Slamming a pantry door shut, he glares at his food stealing friend.

"WHAT **NOW** LEVIN!"

Kevin laughs a bit harder to himself, and grins madly at his teammate.

"Can you, uh, raise your finger in the air… and say the line, there great?"

"WHAT? **WHY**!"

The boy continues to laugh at his friend, bringing his attention back onto the box of cereal sitting on the table, holding it back up so the tiger could see the what he was talking about. The alien _always_ needed visuals.

"Cuz. I'm thinkin you look awfully like the dumb tiger dude on this box."

Rath's eyes widen.

"YOU THINK RATH LOOKS LIKE THE **STUPID **LAME TONY THE TIGER! RATH IS SO MUCH **COOLER **THAN THAT!"

"Not from where I'm sitting." Kevin points to the box. "Your just as lame and stupid as this one here." He shrugs. "I really don't see the difference… Oh! Wait! He chuckles. " Whattya know, I _**do **_see a difference, you need the girly ascot around your kneck." The teen takes his phone from his pocket. "Lemme call Gwen, and set one up for ya buddy. I'm sure she'll have some-"

"WHACK!"

Rath had thrown a wooden spoon at Kevin's head.

What? That's all he could come up with on such short notice. Don't judge…

Surprisingly It didn't knock the boy out, but it sure left a decent size welt on the boy's face. That's for sure.

"_**OW! **_What the heck was **_that _**for!"

Rath only grins at his accomplishment. It wasn't a _total_ beat down, like he wanted. But it did make him feel a little bit better.

"HEY LEVIN!"

The teen still rubbing his face, looks up at his moronic friend.

Rath brought his finger into the air…

"NOW THAT WAS GRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAT!"

**Totally dumb, I know. It sounded better in my lamest of a brain. But if you could just review anyways? Thanks so much! Writer's block is killer. **

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't own it, don't own it, don't own it…. Yeah… Oh, and one more thing…**

**I- don't- own- it….**

**"FISHING TRIP"**

"I don't see why were doing this."

Gwen was a little aggravated when she stepped out of her boyfriends car. The guys had once _again_, chose the activity for the day, while she wanted to just go to the beach instead.

Guys could be so _boring _at times….

"Cheer up, Gwen. Fishing is totally relaxing. Besides. You didn't _have_ to come you know. You could've just stayed home."

Kevin grins at the girl, and heads toward the lake. Rath of course was not far behind. The tiger took a step over to his cousin. He at least wanted to cheer the sad, sad little girl up. Isn't that what cousins were there for?

Ya know, for _support_?

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN GWEN TENNYSON!"

Gwen casually rolls her eyes at the feline, and sighs. Here we go again…

"FISHIN IS FREAKEN **AWESOME**! SO STOP YOUR COMPLAININ, OR RATH WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHIN TO COMPLAIN **ABOUT**! LIKE, UH…. A SWIFT KICK WITH MY BIG FOOT TO YOUR FAT **BUTT**!"

Oh, no he didn't….

Kevin ran swiftly up to the cousins upon hearing the last remark from Rath. He didn't run for the fear of the tiger hurting the girl. No. The boy did it simply because Gwen was glaring back at the feline, and looked as though she was going into her _'kill'_ mode….

"Uh, Gwen?"

"_What_..."

"How bout we forget all this and just head to the lake?"

"He called my butt _**big **_Kevin."

The older boy leans a bit behind Gwen, and looks back at the girl.

"Nope. I think your butt is _completely _fine." He chuckles. "I mean I could totally stare-"

Gwen holds her hand up to interrupt the rambling idiot next to her. She let's out an agitated sigh, closing her eyes as if she was trying to control her anger.

"Fine." She sneers at her cousin. "Don't ever say that to me again, Ben. **_Ever."_**

Rath raises his arms up in confusion. _Surprisingly_ the tiger seemed utterly confused… _Again_. The feline seriously needed to take a 101 course on girls.

"WHAT DID RATH **DO**!"

Kevin walks up to his dimwitted friend.

"Forget it, Tennyson. Your just lucky I didn't smack you hard in the head for it. Just let it go."

The older teen follows Gwen to the lake. Leaving a very confused alien in their dust. Rath still didn't think that he did anything wrong. With a shrug of his shoulders, the tiger followed his teammates down to the fishing hole.

**FISH, FISH, FISH, FISH, FISH, FISH, FISH.**

"**_Ugh_**! Why can't I do this!"

Gwen was furious. The girl couldn't cast off for the life of her. Every time she tried, the line would make it just short of the water. Gwen was about ready to call it quits, until Rath stepped in.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM **NOW**! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! ANY **IDIOT** CAN DO IT!"

Kevin chuckles at this, and heads over to where Gwen was standing.

"Yeah, Gwen. Any _idiot_ can do this. Just look at the moron covered in fur."

Rath began to growl, and took a few steps towards the older boy. Fists in the ready to take the boy out.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN KEVIN E. LEVIN! RATH IS GONNA TAKE THIS FISHIN POLE AND SHOVE IT UP-"

"Guys, _enough_!" The red head sighs. "Would someone _please _show me how to do this, before I lose it."

Kevin smiles at his accomplishment of insulting the large alien, and loving the fact that the brainless cat didn't get to finish his rant. He didn't even _want_ to know where the tiger had planned on putting that pole.

The teen winks to his girlfriend, grasping her hands and the fishing pole at the same time.

"Here, let the _master _show you how it's done." The boy notices Gwen's tense frustrations. "First of all, you gotta _relax_, Gwen."

The red head just rolls her eyes at the boy.

"Now, just take it and gently bring it up and back. Then just kinda fling it forward."

The red head raises a brow.

"_Fling _it? That's it? That's the master showing me how it's done?"

The raven haired teen rolls his eyes, and sighs at the girl.

"Will you just do it already?"

Gwen smiles at Kevin in response, and lifts the pole behind her head a bit, doing it exactly as the boy had said.

By 'flinging' it.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes widen, bringing a hand over her lips, as though she was terribly _horrified _on seeing where the darn hook had landed.

Rath had jumped 30 feet into the air…

"**GRRRROOOOOOWL! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! THERE'S A STUPID HOOK IN RATH'S BUTT!"**

The tiger ran in agonizing pain. Screaming and cursing as he did it. Struggling to reach the thing to pull it out.

Kevin stood there awestruck, but at the same time… Amused. He turns to the shock ridden red head.

"I'm so not pullin that thing out of his butt."

Gwen begins to grin. Watching her cousin run around like a total idiot around the lake, was pretty funny.

The girl let's out a small giggle.

"Well, that'll teach him for calling my butt big."

Kevin brings a devilish grin upon his face, and lets out a small laugh.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

The girl's smile grew wider.

"What can I say?" She shrugs. "It was all in the 'fling'.

**Ok! This was a suggestion from Kendell. Thanks my friend! Let me know what you guys think, and REVIEW! Please and Thank you's!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Rath, or his affiliates…**

**WOOT! UPDATE! I don't know how well this is going to go… But.. Tell me you love it anyways? LOL!**

**"DEATH TO MR. PIGGLES"**

Rath stepped into his room. Throwing down his over sized book bag, that was _especially_ made for him. Given the size of the feline, he _needed_ a tailored made bag.

Sighing to himself, the tiger sits gruffly on his bed, it had been such an _insufferable_ long day at school. To him, the whole concept of school was just stupid and pointless. As was everything else, short of pounding bad guys into the ground of course.

Sighing heavily again, the feline turns his head slightly, and begins to scan over his room.

Rath abruptly stops at the head of his bed.

Something- was missing.

The tiger's eyes widen upon the realization that a particular item was no longer sitting on his pillow.

The feline grits his teeth on this discovery.

"**MR. PIGGLES**!"

Now, Mr. Piggles was his prized possession. It was his _first_ stuffed animal that his Grandpa Max had won him at our hero's first 'fair experience'.

Whoever took the slightly worn out looking blue pig, was purposely bringing _serious_ harm onto themselves…

_Nobody _takes Mr. Piggles without suffering the consequences from Rath.

He- was going to make sure of that.

Rushing over to the entry way of his room, Rath takes notice of a bright over sized post-it note stuck to his computer.

The tiger grabs it, and reads it out loud. Rath understands things better when things are read 'out' loud.

"_HEY TENNYSON! YOU MISSIN' SOMETHIN?( INSERT MY LAUGHTER HERE) OH, AND BY THE WAY, YOU STILL OWE ME 20 BUCKS! MEET ME AT THE GARAGE IN 5! _

"_P.S IF YOU DON' T KNOW WHO THIS IS FROM, YOU - ARE A MORON! _

**_SMILEY FACE?"_**

Rath angrily crumples the said note, and throws it against the wall.

"LEVIN! YOUR GOIN DOWN! **NOBODY** TAKES MR. PIGGLES AND LIVES!"

_**MR. PIGGLES, MR. PIGGLES, MR. PIGGLES.**_

Rath made it to Kevin's garage in two short minutes. Why wouldn't he? With Mr. Piggles _life _on the line, he wasn't going waste any time.

When the opening of the older boy's garage came into view, the tiger's eyes widen on what he saw before him.

There, strung high above a huge wood chipper, hung poor Mr. Piggles. On the end of the thin nylon rope, stood Kevin. Who by the way couldn't help but give the feline a sinister grin.

"I knew you'd see things my way, Tennyson. Did you bring my 20 bucks? Or do I have to prove my point here?"

Kevin let's the blue stuffed animal drop a couple of inches. Rath hurry's over and brings one of his fists into the older boy's view.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN KEVIN E. LEVIN! WHEN **SOMEBODY** TAKES RATH'S MR. PIGGLES, THEY'RE JUST **ASKIN'** FOR THE PAIN TREATMENT FROM RATH'S FISTS OF **STEELE**! CUZ RATH HAS **NO** PROBLEMS **POUNDIN** YOUR UGLY FACE IN! NOW HAND OVER MR. PIGGLES!"

Kevin could only stare on in disbelief. Not due to the Tiger's silly little threats. Nuh-uh. As soon as the boy heard what the feline had named this lame blue fuggly thing, he couldn't help himself.

The teen began to laugh.

"Oh my god, Benji! Mr. _Piggles?_ You actually _**named **_it? Hahahaha!"

Suddenly, Mr. Piggles fell to his doom. Kevin had let go of the rope on accident.

Rath's eyes grew even wider.

"NOOOOOOOO! **MR. PIGGLES**!"

The older boy looked to the chipper in horror, and _reluctantly_ back to Rath. Boy was_ he _in a lot of trouble.

"Uh-oh…"

The tiger began to run at the boy, rambling, and growling as he did. It would appear that_ Kevin Levin_ was going to end up paying this time.

And? he did…

Rath had taken Kevin's prized possession, and put 'it' through the wood chipper…

Said possession?

His car…

**Poor Kevin. He cant' go a full 24 hours without something happening to his car… **

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU THINK THIS STORY COMPLETELY SUCKS! Please review?**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I own a headache from writing this story... :D**_

_**"ALPHABET SOUP"**_

"WHAT'S UP WITH THIS STUPID SOUP!" Rath growled out, pounding his fists hard against the kitchen table, while glaring at the hot alphabet like substance sitting infront of him. The tiger had been staring heatedly into the circular glass container that was holding his lunch for well over five minutes now. Snarling and huffing to himself as his frustrations were slowly rising.

Upon hearing the feline's distress, Kevin reluctantly lifted his gaze away from his preciouse "Cars Weekly" magazine. "What's got your furry panties in a wad this time?" Kevin heavily sighs, knowing that the big cat couldn't even eat his own lunch with out something totally moronic, and ridiculous happening. The older boy figured that the tiger's stupidity was bound and determined to rear it's ugly head at some point during the day.

"RATH WAS JUST TRYIN' TO USE THESE DUMB ALPHABET THINGYS TO SPELL HIS NAME OUT, AND ALL RATH IS GETTIN', ARE NOODLES THAT SPELL OO-OOO AND OO!" The feline shouts, as he sounds the letter 'O' out, flairing his big orange tiger like claws up and around his head.

Kevin slowly shifts down one of his eye brows quizzically on listening to the over sized alien's weird response. Not sure as to why the feline was even trying to spell out his name in the first place. "Well." Kevin began, setting his automoblile magazine down on to the table, while letting that sinister smile of his, slap across his face. "From my experiance, it helps if you _know _your A.B.C's first... Why don't you try and start there?"

Rath growls under his breath, and hastily stands up from his chair, in the ready to unleash his anger that he let pile up from the soup not cooperating with him. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' KEVIN E. LEVIN! RATH'S NOT AS DUMB AS YOU THINK HE IS!" He creeps a little closer to Kevin, putting his large index finger ontop of the guy's chest. "RATH IS THE SMARTEST PERSON YOU WILL _**EVER **_KNOW! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BEFORE RATH TAKES THIS BOWL OF HOT SOUP AND SMACKS-"

"What's with all the yelling?" Gwen scowled, standing in the door way, interrupting the two boys. The girl had been trying to read one of her favorite romance novels in the livingroom, when she heard all the comotion coming from the kitchen. Rath and Kevin just stood there, staring blankly back at Gwen, staying silent. "Well?" She asked again, folding her arms over in annoyance when her question wasn't met with an answer.

"_Benji _over here, was just tryin to spell his name out with his lunch." Kevin pointed over to the tiger with his thumb, chuckling silently to himself. "Simple really. But for some reason, he couldn't figure out how to spell 'Ben'."

"RATH!" The tiger corrected, growling under his breath.

"Ben, Rath, whatever." Kevin shrugs. "I prefer doofus."

"_**GROOOWWWL! **_THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO GET _POUNDED_!" The tiger roared out.

"Try it, and see how far it gets you, Tennyson!" Kevin snarled, raising his fists up, going into his defence mode.

"NO PROBLEM! RATH LOVES TO POUND IDIOTS LIKE YOU!"

"The only idiot I see, is the one who couldn't even spell his own name right by using alphabet noodles." Kevin wickedly grins. "Sounds like your classic stupidity to me."

Gwen, as usual,rolls her eyes at the hostile boys before her. Typical. The girl already new that a normal day was pretty far and few between in her life. So, why should she start thinking that something even romotely close to normalcy would automatically start now?

She obviously, was asking for way too much.

As she turned her head away in huff from the two morons arguing over something so utterly ridiculous as alphabet soup, Gwen's eyes had suddenly fallen upon the container that had recently held in her cousin's lunch. Trying hard to ignore the bickering going on next to her, she heads in the direction of the kitchen counter, picks up the empty can, and finally reads the context of the lable. Then, she smiles wickedly to herself soon after.

The boys continued on as usual.

"THE ONLY IDIOT _**RATH'S**_ SEE'S, IS THE BIG UGLY ONE STANDIN' RIGHT IN FRONT OF 'EM!" The tiger bellows out, slamming his fat finger back onto the boy's chest. It was apparent that this little fight they were having, was mostly smack talk, not even close to anything at all physical.

"What? Is there a mirror around here or something? Cuz the only idiot I recognize is the one who _looks_ like an idiot, but speaks more like a moron than anything... And that," Kevin pauses, furrowing his brow in amusement. "Would be _you_."

Rath's eyes widen on that last blow, his already short patience with boy, was seriously running thin. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, LEVIN! YOU'RE MINE NOW!" He growls out, slapping a grin of enjoyment on his cat like features. Pounding Kevin Levin into the ground was going to be ever so sweet. The raven haired boy was getting what he so rightly deserved, in Rath's opinion.

"Bring it." Kevin smiles.

"I'M GONNA!" Rath retorts, not moving an inch from his spot on the tile flooring.

"Some time today before we _all_ die of boredom." Kevin sighs, as he rolls his eyes at the tiger.

Ignoring Kevin's last insulting blow, Rath quickly roared out, "IT'S BUTT WHOOPIN' TIME!" And began stepping towards the ex-con with his fists out, ready for the final show down. Kevin stood firm, absorbing the matter from the kitchen table. It was only wood. But it was solid oak, that at least, would withstand some of what Rath was about to dish out.

"Enough!" Gwen scolded, letting her left hand rest upon her hip, while holding the soup can in her right. The two hotheads stopped their rampaging almost immediately soon after she spoke, the two of them looking on at the girl, as if two deer had been caught in the headlights from an on comming car. "The way I see it, is that you're _both _being irrational idiots." The girl snarled under her breath. "And Ben?" She continues." That wasn't alphabet soup you were eating... It was- spagettio's." Gwen dead pans, holding her hand up, as she shook the can as proof that she was right. Smiling sinisterly to herself, at the thought of just how funny this whole thing actually was.

"THAT WOULD EXPLAIN ALL THE 'O'S THEN..." Rath sheepishly grins, looking back and forth between his teammates, while scratching the back of his head in embarressment.

Kevin couldn't help it, he did try to contain himself, he really did. But,miserabley failed, and the boy just busted out laughing on hearing this new found information. Smiling proudly at the thought that it was pretty obvious that _he _was definately the smarter of the two idiots mentioned in this tale. Hoping that when the subject arized, Gwen wouldn't hesitate to agree, because to him, Rath, was simply a rock head...

No, scratch that. Kevin thought rocks were smarter...

_**Poor Rath... Still loven' Kevin though. Lol! Finally, I updated this! Not sure when the next one will be, since, ya know, it's been forever in a day from the last update. But, I will try to get in newer chapters more often... I'll try... That's the best I can say at this point. :D**_

_**Laughs to the people,**_

_**The Spoon.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
